Expect the Unexpected
by lollypop159
Summary: Hermione has changed over the summer, she gets a letter from someone she never dreams of and her twin brother is who! theres a ball, an incident and a lot of strange things.....
1. The Start of the Summer

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 1 – The Start of the Summer

Hermione sat down on her freshly made bed and glanced around her room.

"This is gonna be the last summer I have looking forward to Hogwarts."

She thought, though it saddened her to think this she was also excited. Unlike others Hermione was looking forward to the NEWTS coming their way. Glancing at her watch she realised that she better get packing or she was going to miss the portkey. Ron had invited Harry and her to spend the whole summer at the Burrow. Harry had accepted readily, he had gone to their house straight after he got off the train,

"I'll never forget the look on the Dursleys faces!"

Flashback

Harry and Ron decided to race through the barrier almost tripping up a poor muggle tourist, which earned them a stern look from Hermione.

"Sorry," Harry mouthed to Hermione. That's when he spotted the Dursleys.

"Hurry up, Potter we don't have all day!" Vernon yelled angrily scaring poor Neville who was behind them.

Harry and Ron had already arranged on the train that Harry go straight to the Burrow.

"I'm not gonna "hurry up" cos I'm not coming with you! I am going to Ron's house." Vernon looked like he could have killed Harry on the spot.

"Strange, I'm sure my parents wouldn't have got that mad if I told them that." Hermione thought.

"You mean to tell me, that we came ALL the way here to pick you up from that FREAK school, and you aren't coming! Well don't ever think that we are allowing you back into our house! Never! You ungrateful little brat!" Vernon was now turning a rather violent purple, making one little old lady ask if he was alright. He yelled at her to go away, she scuttled away like a little mouse fighting a rhino.

"Bye, Uncle! Have fun driving ALL the way home!" Harry ran off with Ron laughing, while Hermione looked at the thunderous Vernon. She spotted her parents and ran off; she didn't want a confrontation with thenow raddish coloured man.

End of Flashback

Hermione started to pack the portkey was in two hours, Dumbledore had given her a portkey in the shape of a makeup mirror on the train. While she was packing she heard a tapping, she turned and saw an owl at the window, it was a large black owl with a rather snooty look on its face.

Hermione let the owl in, she untied the letter and the bird flew of to fast for Hermione to thank it. She opened the letter and seeing who it was from she gasped.


	2. Shock

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 2 – Shock 

"Draco Malfoy? What on earth could the ferret want?" She frowned down at the letter.

"Should I open it? Should I not? It could be a dectector message! (a/n : I made it up, a detector letter allows the sender to find exactly where the receiver is(VERY DANGEROUS) very rare and valuable) No, I don't think even the ferret could have got his slimy paws on one of those!" Hermione was toying what to do with it when her mother Susan called her for lunch.

"Coming mum," She put the letter in her draw and went downstairs into the spotless kitchen. Her mother was standing at the counter chopping vegetables. Hermione sat down in her usual seat and started to munch on a carrot stick (over the school year Hermione had become more health conscious).

Her father Roger entered the kitchen with a rather sombre look on his face, he looked at Hermione with a saddened expression then looked at Susan and nodded. Susan gasped, and said in a quivering voice,

"Now? Right now? Oh please no! I can't, not with nanny Anne gone! I just can't handle it!" Hermione stared at her parents,

"What in the world? Whats going on mum, dad?" Hermione asked her parents. She was never one to beat about the bush.

"You say, Roger, I will just mess it up and I won't explain it properly! You will have to do it." Susan looked at Roger with a pleading look in her eyes. Roger nodded and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione dear, we are not who you thought we are. We are not muggles. We aren't Grangers either. And …. Well we aren't …"

He hesitated, he couldn't look her in the eye,

"We aren't … you're erm parents."

Hermione sat there flabbergasted. She just stared at her father and then at her mother, well who she had grown up with thinking they were her parents.

"Who… I mean…..erm…..why……umm…..how……..you…… I think I'm gonna be sick!"

With that Hermione sprinted out of the room and to the nearest bathroom. She threw up then sat down on the toilet lid staring at the door.

"They kept it from me for sixteen years. I wonder why. Who are my real parents? Why did they pretend to be muggles?"

Thousands upon thousands of questions flooded her mind. She thought that her head would explode. She decided to put her mind at rest that she had to confront them. Before she left she brushed her teeth and washed her hands, leaving the bathroom she found her "parents" in the living room. Susan was crying and Roger was conforting her. Hermione sat down on the comfy chair and waited till they realised she was there.

"Honey, is there any questions you want to ask us? Or do you not want to speak to us? We were awful keeping this from you. But it was the only way to keep you safe. I'm so sorry, when I got the owl from Albus an hour ago I couldn't believe my eyes. But seeing as he-who-must-not-be-named has been defeated, I suppose I should have seen this coming."

Hermione never thought that she would see the day when she would hear her father say "he-who-must-not-be-named". She stared at him, then nodded to allow him to continue.

"Well, that was all I'm going to say, is there any questions you want answered?"

Hermione nodded than spoke,

"Why did my parents give me up?"

Roger looked at Susan then said,

"That's a rather complicated question but I will try to answer it the best I can. Well, your parents were forced to be followers of the dark lord. He had threatened to kill your grandmother. He wanted them for one reason. They were powerful, he wanted to have their first born daughter, to gain their powers combined, he believed that their daughter was deemed to do great things and he wanted her to be on his side and to become his heir. Now your parents didn't like the idea of their daughter helping the rise of the dark side. So they came up with a plan of giving their daughter to their closest friends who weren't on the dark side, they would care for the baby and return the girl when it was safe. However when the time came, when your mother became pregnant she found that she was having twins. This, they believed would be better for the dark lord so they decided to separate the twins, they gave their daughter to the friends as planned, but they kept the other twin, he was a boy therefore he was safe, of course he-who-must-not-be-named was furious, but he said it himself that he couldn't change the fact that their child was a boy. They simply had to try again. But the problem was that your mother had grown to old to have babies, well she said that but I don't think that anyone believed her.

Well, darling, her friends were us, you were going to help the rise of the dark side. Thanks to your parents quick thinking the wizarding world was saved."

Hermione sat there. Taking it all in. Her parents had worked for Voldemort against there own will. She had a twin. She would've helped the rise of the dark side.

"Anymore questions sweetie?" Roger asked taking her arm.

Hermione nodded.

"Who are my parents and my twin?" Roger looked her in the eye,

"Don't get mad alright, it isn't their fault, it is he-who-must-not-be-nameds. They are the Zabinis. And your twin who also goes to Hogwarts, I'm sure you know him, it's Blaise Zabini."

Hermione stared at him, then without any sign she fainted. It was all too much.


	3. Descisions

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 3 – Decisions 

Hermione woke up when she felt a bright white light glowing through her eyelids.

"What on Earth?"

She opened her eyes and saw the portkey Dumbledore had given her (a/n: check in chapter one if you haven't a clue what I'm on about), it was glowing quite violently,

"Why is it doing that? Portkeys are supposed to take people to their destination not work as a blinding tool!" Angrily Hermione tried to puzzle it out, and then it hit her.

She must have missed it yesterday when she was unconscious, wondering why Harry or Ron hadn't owled her to make sure she was okay; she went to her desk draw to get out her quill and parchment to apologise to the two boys.

When she opened the draw an envelope fell out, remembering that it was the ferrets she began to read.

_Dear Granger,_

_I am not at all pleased to be in contact with you, but my mother insisted seeing as you are now a Zabini. _

"How did he know that?" thought Hermione, "Duh! Blaise is his best friend, he would have been moaning probably to Malfoy. Strange to think Malfoy found out before Harry, Ron or even Ginny."

Hermione read on,

_My mother, Narcissa, has invited the Zabinis' over for dinner next Tuesday, ignoring my pleadings, my mother has also invited you. To my knowledge your parents are collecting you on Saturday,_

"That's today! Oh My God I have to go live with the Zabinis! Have dinner with Malfoy! That's gonna be soo much fun! Not!"

_Just to let you know Granger, I'm not going to be nice to you just because you are Blaise's twin. I am NOT looking forward to that dinner and I'm sure neither are you, but don't worry my mother will be nice. Unfortunately you won't be able to meet my father, _

"Too right, he's locked up in Azkaban along with the rest of the DeathEaters. I thought life would be fine now, without Voldemort and everyone, but I am sadly mistaken, I have to join a family of known DeathEaters!" Hermione could have cried, but she was stronger than that, she wouldn't let a mere letter get to her so badly.

_He's away on business, but I'm sure you'll find our Mansion very comfortable, with all it's secret passageways and trapdoors that you can fall through and never come back! _

_Dreading Tuesday as much as you are _

_Draco Malfoy, _

Hermione glared down at the letter and was just about to tear it into shreds, when the doorbell went. She put down the letter and went to her window which overlooked the front door, to her surprise it was Dumbledore, standing in his pointed hat sucking what looked like a sherbet lemon.

She watched as Dumbledore started to talk to someone downstairs, then he nodded and walked in, just as he was about to enter, he looked straight up at Hermione, smiled, and entered the house.

Hermione jumped, then she ran downstairs to find out what on Earth Dumbledore was doing at her house.

She found her "mother" offering Professor Dumbledore a cup of tea; he was settled on their cream sofa, embroided with green flowers. Hermione settled down on the armchair and decided to stay silent until one of the two adults spoke.

"So professor Dumbledore, what is the reason, for this unexpected visit?" Her mother asked politely,

"Ah, I'm sure that you've already come to a conclusion?"

Her mother looked sheepish, and nodded,

"Well, I had assumed that it was something to do with Hogwarts, any other business would have probably waited until school started."

"Well actually, I came about the situation with the Zabini's, I'm assuming Hermione has told you about the letter she received from Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione, looked up at the sound of her name, then realising both of them were looking at her, when Hermione still hadn't answered, Mrs Granger answered for her in a slightly hurt voice,

"Well, I'm afraid Hermione hasn't shown me this letter, but I'm sure she was going to."

"I was, it's just I only got round to opening it about 10 minutes ago, then I saw Professor Dumbledore arrive, it was only Malfoy being annoying and inviting me to an evening of torture on Tuesday."

"Well that sounds exciting! Oh, hang on, isn't that the boy that hates you?"

"Yes, he's only doing it, because his mother is inviting the Zabini's for dinner and she thought it would be nice for me to join them, he's using it as an excuse to be mean to me."

At this point Professor Dumbledore thought it was best to intervene.

"I'm sure that isn't the reason Mr. Malfoy invited you, but anyway we've gone off the point, I came to your home to ask when you want to be moved to Zabini Manor."

"What?" Hermione and Mrs Granger gasped in unison.

"I can't leave here! This is my house!"

"She is my daughter, she cant leave her own home because some strangers want her to come!"

Dumbledore looked at the women, then sighed,

"I'm afraid the Zabini's have every reason to ask for Hermione to come home, as a matter of fact I came here to collect Hermione, I assume you've packed, you thought you were going to the Burrow?"

Hermione nodded absent mindedly (a/n spelling?), then looked up, realising what Dumbledore had said,

"What? You mean I'm leaving now? I can't, I won't!" Hermione looked to her mother in hope she would back her up.

"Sweetie, I think it's for the best, it's time for you to meet your real parents, and your twin, and I think your little sister."

"I have a sister?"

Dumbledore replied,

"Yes, she's five years of age and if I'm not mistaken her name is Natalie. Now, I think as everything is settled, you should go and get your things, we will be apperating to the Manor so you might want to change out of your skirt, it might be windy."

Hermione nodded and went upstairs to get her things, she also changed into her favourite pair of jeans and her pink and purple layered top. She dragged her trunk down the stairs and came to a halt when she spotted a tear forming in her "mothers" eye. She walked over and gave her a hug,

"I will write to you loads, everything will be fine, don't be upset, you'll be fime without me."

She hugged her father then stood by Dumbledore and had to fight back tears when he told her they were leaving,

"Bye." She called out, by this point Mr and Mrs Granger were crying and Hermione was on the verge of tears when suddenly everthing disappeared and a huge lawn and a huge manor came into view, "woah" Hermione thought.

They started to walk up to the front door, when a small girl with brown, blondie hair came running out and almost knocked Hermione to the ground, she had flung her arms around Hermione's knees.

"Hello, Mia, I'm Nat, I'm your sister,"

Hermione looked down at the small girl, she couldn't help but smile, Natalie had bug brown chocolate eyes, similar to Hermione's.

Hermione bent down to Natalie's height,

"Umm, hello Nat, were you expecting me?"

Nat nodded and said,

"I've been waiting to see you for about a week! I was so excited! I helped paint your room, I painted it light blue, and you have metal posts on your bed, it goes perfectly!"

"Now Nat, we don't want to spoil the surprise for Mia do we?"

A voice spoke, Hermione turned and came face to face with Blaise Zabini. He looked different, maybe it was because he was smiling rather than scowling.

"Hello Mia, we have been anticipating your arrival, as Nat said. I'm sure you'll find things lovely at the manor. Do you need some help with that trunk?"

Hermione stared at him,

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well we are twins, and you're my sister, I'm not really mean, I just have to act mean at school so I don't get picked on by anyone, I do like you really, anyway it's a long way up our lawn, I'm sure you need some help with that heavy trunk of yours?"

Hermione nodded, and they started their long walk up the lawn, when they finally reached the door a familiar figure was standing at the door. Hermione could see the bored look on his face and could tell he obviously didn't want to be here.

"Draco, this is Mia, my twin." Blaise said tentatively.

"I bloody well know who she is! Blaise you moron, Mia is in my year after all."

Hermione was shocked. "Did he just call me by my first name?" she wondered.

"Malfoy, why did you just use my first name?"

"Well I thought seeing as you're my best friends twin I cant call you by your last name, or I'll get beat up by Blaise here. And besides I cant exactly call you Zabini, that would just be weird."

Blaise looked from Draco to Hermione, then decided to leave them and carry the luggage up the stairs and into her room, Hermione was just about to follow when Draco caught her arm,

"What?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"What? Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Well, that's okay then, because I'm staying at the Zabini's till the end of the summer, so if your scared of me, then, well there's going to be trouble."

"Till the end of the summer!"

"Till the end of the summer."

a/n sooo watcha fink? In my opinion I think that page was crap, but hey dats me being critisisin! By the way u betta review cos I took AGES ritin dis! If I don't get at least 20 reviews, im not carryin dis story on!

The review box is below this, USE IT!

Btw soooo soz 4 not updatin! Ma dad blocked dis site cos ma sis was getting addicted! DON'T KIL ME! We onli get it 4 like 2 days soo I'll try ma bst 2 update quickly! x


	4. Sleepiness

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 4 – Sleepiness**

**Natalie led Hermione to her bedroom, it was on the third floor overlooking the extensive garden, Hermione was pleased to see there was a big oak tree, she was looking forward to sitting under that on a warm day.**

**On the way to her room Natalie was chatting to Hermione about her school, "Witches Wicked Watch," **

"**I have lots of friends, you can meet them because they are coming round tomorrow."**

**Hermione nodded absentmindedly then backtracked,**

"**How come tomorrow? Is it your birthday?"**

**Natalie laughed and shook her head.**

"**Of course not! I've only just turned five. No, it's to celebrate your arrival. It's a masked ball! I love those, but I'm not allowed to stay up till 2 in the morning! I've been told I'm too young! But our cat Gypsy is younger than me and she's allowed to come! Well, it is in our house but even so! You me and Mummy are going into town tomorrow to pick out your dress and mask, we've arranged it, that people arrive at 7 o'clock, we have caterers making dinner. **

**My friends are coming to keep me company."**

**Hermione nodded, "So I am having a ball?"**

"**You could call it that, I like to say a masquerade."**

"**Listening to the little girl speak you would expect her to be at least ten!" Hermione thought to herself.**

"**Here we are," Natalie opened the wooden door and took Hermione into a modern looking room.**

**As Natalie had said, the walls were a light blue colour, with silver metal furniture. Hermione was stunned, the room was at least 50 metres across, and length ways.**

**Hermione ran over to the window, there was a window seat and the window curved out from the building, it was beautiful. **

**She was so happy she went over and picked Natalie up and twirled her in the air,**

"**It's wonderful!" **

**Natalie grinned, "I knew you'd like it!"**

**Hermione looked at the little girl and asked the question she'd been burning to ask, **

"**Nat's, where is your mum and dad?" **

**Natalie looked startled, then she started to laugh,**

"**What?" **

"**I've completely forgotten about them! Ooops!" **

**Hermione smiled down at the laughing girl, **

"**Oh, I'm tired I'm going to bed."**

**Hermione frowned, **

"**Aren't you gonna tell me where they are?"**

**Natalie started to walk over to Hermione's bed and settled down, she managed to yawn,**

"**They are in the li……"**

**And with that she fell sound asleep. **

**Hermione lent down and kissed her on the head and whispered,**

"**Sweet Dreams."**

**Hermione left the room in search of Blaise **

**­**

"**So, man, what d'ya think of her?"**

**Draco looked up, **

"**Well, I have only seen about two minutes of her, but she seems the same."**

"**But, you won't, like, be harsh to her, will ya? I mean she is my, like, sis and all that. So, like, if I hear, like, you're givin her grief, you got, like, me to answer to, you got that?"**

"**You do realise you said about five "likes" in that speech?"**

**Draco started laughing, Blaise looked angry,**

"**Come on, man. I'm trying to get you to say that you'll "play nice". Will you?"**

**Draco nodded and said,**

"**Alright! Alright. I mean if I were mean to her, for her entire stay, she might try to poison me in my sleep, so, yeah, I'll "play nice" as you put it."**

**Blaise nodded and let out a sigh of relief, then they was a knock at the door,**

"**Come in, Nats"**

**The door opened but it wasn't Natalie. **

"**Mia!" **

"**Yeah, sorry, Natalie is sound asleep in my bed, and I was just trying to find your parents, I haven't met them yet."**

**Blaise nodded, **

"**Yeah, sure, they are in the living room, you know where that is, right?"**

**Hermione looked sheepish,**

"**Well, no, not really, it took me about half an hour finding you, so I think it might be a while trying to find people I don't know." **

**She then looked at her shoes.**

**Blaise smiled,**

"**Come on, it's on the first floor, follow me" and with that he left the room with Hermione behind. **

**Draco watched them leave, he felt it best to stay behind, it would be a family moment.**

**a/n: Heya x I hope dat it's up 2 ur standards x I hav kinda had a mental block x plus im sik x don't kill me! lol x il update soon x hpff is bak cos ma sis's exams r ova x **

**reviews r welcum x x x**


	5. Meet the Parents and Strange Going Ons

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 5 – Meet the Parents and strange goings on**

**Blaise took Mia down what seemed like endless corridors, until they came to a pair of huge wooden doors. **

"**There're just in there," he gestured to the door.**

**Mia looked up at it with fear in her eyes, **

"**What's wrong? What is there to be afraid of?"**

"**Well, I haven't met them, and what if they don't like me?"**

**Blaise sighed and said,**

"**Of course, they'll like you, you are their daughter! My twin, of course they'll like you, they are organising a ball for you!"**

**Mia nodded, then said,**

"**Okay, I'm ready,"**

**Blaise smiled, held her hand, then opened the doors. **

**They walked in, and Mia could see the backs of two peoples heads. **

**Blaise cleared his throat, and the two people turned around and stood up, **

"**You must be Mia!" The woman ran over and hugged Mia so tightly Mia thought she would break. **

**The woman, had long black hair, a pointed face, with a motherly, nice feeling about her. She was a tall woman, with a lovely figure. Mia immediately loved her.**

**Her father was quite short, going bald, slightly plump man. He walked over to Mia, stood before her and smiled broadly down at her.**

**Blaise walked over to her, leant down and whispered into her ear,**

"**See, I told you, they love you!"**

**Mia smiled, nodded, then sat down on a comfy chair in the corner, while her parents and Blaise sat down on the sofa.**

"**First things, first, what would you like us to call you? I know we have already started by calling you Mia, but are you alright with that?"**

"**Well, at school my friends call me Mione or Hermione, but I have come round to the name Mia."**

"**Good, cos I wouldn't be able to get used to calling you Hermione, it's too long!" **

**Mia nodded, and they laughed together.**

"**We also wanted to ask what house you got sorted into. Blaise here wouldn't tell us! Such a spoil sport!"  
**

"**Well, I don't know if you'll be pleased but I'm in Gryffindor." **

**They smiled, **

"**I knew one of them would be!" Her mum and dad looked at each other triumphantly.**

**Blaise and Mia looked at each other in confusion,**

"**huh?" they frowned in unison. **

"**Well, your grandmother, on your mothers side was a Gryffindor, she was an amazing woman, had the purest soul in the world. She had the best grades in her year, and she went on to be the first woman Minister for Magic. Anyway we thought that maybe one of our children would have been put into Gryffindor, and also have good grades, and it seems we were right!"**

**Her mum and dad high-fived and winked at each other. **

**Blaise looked embarrassed, and said,**

"**You better get used to this, they are soooooooo embarrassing! It took me a while to get used to it, they do this in the middle of diagon alley!" **

**Mia smiled, then asked the question she had been longing to ask,**

"**Natalie mentioned something about a ball, a masquerade that was happening tomorrow night, what's it actually for?"**

"**Ahh, Nats spilled the beans, I knew she couldn't keep a secret!" **

"**Oh well, you were going to find out anyway, we are holding a ball, in our ball room, for you! It's to celebrate your homecoming! Tomorrow we're going shopping with your sister, Nats,"**

**Mia looked towards Blaise,**

"**Aren't you coming, Blaise?" **

**Blaise smiled sympathetically,**

"**Sorry, I can't, I'm going shopping with my girlfriend, she wants me to be there, I wish I could go with you, help you handle my crazy mother!" **

**Mia smiled,**

"**I understand, I wish you could be there though," (a/n: gawd! Its startin 2 sound reli corny! Ahhhhhh)**

**Their mother smiled at how they were bonding so well, and grinned at her husband, George. **

"**So what's your girlfriend's name? Do I know her?" Mia questioned,**

"**Nah, I don't think you know her, her name is Larissa Opal. She has to be the prettiest girl in the world, and she has a great personality – added bonus!"**

**Mia laughed at her twin,**

"**So I think I'm gonna try and find my room again, and try and chuck Natalie out of my bed!" Mia chuckled remembering the little girl sleeping in her bed. **

"**Here, I'll help you,"**

"**Thanks but no thanks, I want to find it on my own, help myself get accustomed with the mansion."**

**They nodded and Mia walked out of the room, happier than when she entered. **

**Mia walked through different corridors, and eventually found Blaises room, **

"**Hmmm, mine must be around here somewhere,"**

**She walked around a corner and bumped into someone, she toppled over and landed with a crash on the floor. **

**A strong hand lent in to lift her off the ground. **

"**Thanks," She then looked up and saw it was Malfoy, that's when it went awkward. **

"**Quite alright," And he started to walk in the opposite direction,**

"**Hey! Wait a minute,"**

**He turned around and back tracked,**

"**What?"**

"**Ummmm, Urrr, Well, I kinda, uuummm"**

"**Spit it out Granger! I don't have all day!" He said in a scathing tone,**

"**Never mind, if you're gonna speak to me like that I wont ask you!" She turned around huffily and walked off, **

"**You don't know where your room I, do you?"**

**Mia looked sheepish, **

"**Ha! I knew it! Oh, well, do you want me to show you where it is?"**

**Mia nodded**

"**Alright then, it's down this corridor, and to the left,"**

"**Thanks,"**

**And Mia walked down the corridor and turned left, she found her door, she peered inside and saw Natalie sound asleep in her bed. **

**She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, stroking Natalie's curls. **

"**She looks like an angel," Mia thought to herself,**

"**She sure does," Replied Malfoy,**

**He was standing in the doorway, looking at the two girls on in the bed and one on top of the bed.**

"**What? Did I say that out loud?" **

**Well, duh! I heard it didn't I? What do you think I can listen to your thoughts? Ha!" Malfoy smirked and walked over to the window seat.**

"**If you're going to be like this, I would like you to leave this room, please," Mia said curtly,**

**He then promptly sat down on the window seat. **

"**Malfoy" Mia said in a warning voice**

"**What?" Malfoy replied nonchalantly, "All I'm doing is sitting on a window seat, looking out over the grounds, I don't see whats wrong!"**

**Mia started to loose her temper,**

"**Will you get out of my room; I don't want to be in the presence of a scumbag like you, anyway!"**

"**You think that I want to be around you! Don't flatter yourself Mia; I only wanted to see the view!"**

"**Did he just call me my first name?" Mia thought**

"**Yea, you got a problem with that? I can't call you Granger because that would be incorrect, and I can't call you 'Mudblood' because you obviously aren't if you're Blaise's twin!"**

"**Malfoy, I didn't say that out loud. I thought that! How are you reading my mind?"**

"**Sheesh, Grangers going insane! She said those things out loud, I thought she was supposed to be smart!" Draco thought with a smirk, **

"**I thought you were going to call me 'Mia', not 'Granger' because that would be 'incorrect' if I remember correctly!"**

**Malfoy looked at her in shock**

"**How the hell did she hear that? I'm sure I didn't say that out loud! What is fucking going on?"**

"**Malfoy don't use that kind of language! Not in front of Natalie! God, I thought you had manners!"**

"**Mia I didn't say any of that aloud. What's going on?"**

**Mia looked around and saw Natalie stirring, **

"**I don't know, but get out my room, I want to chat to Natalie, ALONE!" **

"**Sheesh, alright, I'm going!"**

**He walked to the door and slammed it as he walked out.**

**a/n: dis chappi long enuf? Spent me bout 2 days doin dis x mental blok nd stuff ey? x hop u lik dis chappi x pls review x ur comments brighten up ma day x dey reli do! X ty x x x **


	6. Shopping!

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 6 – Shopping! **

**After her chat with Natalie, she took her to her own room, helped her change into her quidditch nightdress and put her to bed. **

**Mia went back to her own room wondering what had happened with Malfoy, **

"_**Where we saying those things out loud? Or was I really listening to his thoughts? Hmm, this is too confusing." **_

**Once pondering this for about ten minutes, Mia changed into her pj's, brushed her teeth and got into bed, within seconds she was sleeping peacefully. **

**The next morning Mia awoke to Natalie jumping up and down on Mia's bed.**

"**Wake up! Wake up! Wake up sleepy head!"**

**Seeing that Mia was awake, Natalie got off the bed and ran over to the window, she opened the curtains, and light flooded in through the open window. **

**Mia groaned, **

"**Not now, gimme ten more minutes."**

**She rolled over and put her pillow on top of her head, shielding herself from the light. **

**Natalie grabbed the pillow and threw it off the bed. **

"**You cant go back to bed! We're going shopping! I cant wait. I'm going to find myself the prettiest dress for the ball tonight!"**

**That woke Mia up,**

"**The ball? That's today? Oh, I forgot! So you're coming with me to the shops, ey? Well, you can help me pick ou t a dress, I'm not too good at that!"**

**Natalie grinned, **

"**Well, you better get dressed or we'll go without you!"**

**And with that Natalie ran out of the room.**

"**_So bossy, ah, I better get up then." _Mia thought. **

**She stretched her arms, and stood up, she found her slippers and her dressing gown, and put them on. She then walked to her ensuite bathroom, where she found a walk in shower, a jacussi bathtub, a white porcelain toilet with matching sink, and a cupboard full of beauty products. **

**Mia decided on the shower, she slipped off her dressing gown, and stepped into the shower. The water cascaded down her body; it was soothing, yet refreshing. Once she was finished she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her, when she had dried herself she slipped the dressing gown back on and she went over to the cupboard. **

**She rifled through all the products and found her own nivea visage moisturisers, and face wash. She laid them down on the sink and began her morning routine, washing her face, and applying some make-up that she had also found in the cupboard. **

**She put on strawberry lip gloss, natural eye shadow and waterproof mascara. **

**Mia smiled at her reflection, in her opinion you didn't need much to look beautiful, she didn't like people who caked on make-up, it made them look repulsive. **

**Mia left the bathroom and went into her bedroom. She made a beeline for her wardrobe, wondering what new clothes awaited her. She opened the door and got the surprise of her life. It wasn't an ordinary wardrobe, the door led into another room filled with clothes, shoes, accessories. Everywhere she looked she saw beautiful items. **

**She looked through as many things as she could, and decided on a pair of low slung jeans, a layered pale pink top with a butterfly design, a small heart shaped gold locket, and white dolly shoes. **

**Once happy with her appearance she left her room, and went down a corridor which hopefully led her to the kitchen. **

**To her surprise, it led her exactly to her destination. She saw Natalie, Blaise, her mum and her dad sitting down at a long wooden table, all eating pancakes. **

**She sat herself down next to Natalie and her mum passed her a plate of pancakes. **

"**We thought that we would treat ourselves today, seeing as it is going to be quite a long day!" Her mother smiled at her. **

**Breakfast carried on as normal, that is until Malfoy arrived. **

**He entered very loudly, **

"**Hello, everyone."**

**The Zambini's smiled back, apart from Mia, who carried on eating her pancakes. **

**To her distaste Malfoy settled himself next to her at the table, and asked her to hand him some pancakes. **

**Mia did as he asked in silence, and carried on eating.**

"**_Still mad at me, Granger?" _Draco thought, knowing Mia could hear him. **

**Mia didn't reply, she just carried on eating her pancakes. **

"**_Oh, come on, the silent treatment isn't very friendly, is it?" _He put his hand on her leg. **

**At that point Mia stood up abruptly and announced that she was finished. **

**She left the room fuming, and deciding she needed to cool off, went for a walk in the grounds. **

"_**Who does he think he is? Invading my personal space!**_

**_Oh I could just scream!" _She began a slow jog, but as she thought about Malfoy, and how infuriating he is she began sprinting. **

**Mia carried on running, and thinking to herself how much of a jerk he is for about an hour. Then she heard Natalie's voice yelling that it was time to go shopping. **

**They entered diagon alley and headed straight for Madame Malkins (a/n: is that right? Anyway, let's carry on with the story). Her mother dived straight into all the gowns, but Mia didn't look interested. **

"**Come on! Look at all the beautiful dresses!" Natalie said excitedly, but Mia was too busy looking at the masks. **

**The masks were beautiful, there was one in every shade of every colour, with gems, diamonds, sequins and glitter. Even though she was enchanted by them, she decided that none of them really suited her. Then a dusky pink eye mask caught the corner of her eye, she moved swiftly over to it, and saw that it would suit her perfectly. **

**Mia asked the assistant to let her have a look, she lifted it out of the display counter and on to the work surface. Mia examined it carefully, there were no faults on the mask, it was perfect. **

**Mia nodded, **

"**That's just what I've been looking for, thanks, how much is it?"**

"**It's quite pricey, I'm afraid its 100 galleons,"**

**Mia gasped, **

"**It's that much? I can't afford that! Never mind, I'll just keep looking, thank-you anyway,"**

**She kept looking but none of the masks compared to the pink one. So instead she decided to look at the gowns and dresses. **

**Looking through the dresses she found her mother,**

"**Found anything nice yet, Mia?"**

**Mia nodded, "I found a wonderful dusky pink mask, but unfortunately it cost too much,"**

**She frowned, "How much was it?"**

"**1 hundred galleons! But it was beautiful." **

**Her mother nodded, "Show me the mask, I want to see if it's worth it,"**

**Mia walked over to the counter and pointed to the dusky pink mask, **

"**That would look wonderful on you! Oh, you have to have it! It will make you look like a princess, 1 hundred galleons? Its definitely worth it!" **

**Mia grinned, her mother carried on her rant about how wonderful it was for quite a while, until the assistant came over and asked if they needed anything, **

**Her mother nodded, "The mask, the dusky pink one, please,"**

**The assistant unlocked the cabinet and placed the mask on the counter in front of Mia and her mother. **

"**So that's a hundred galleons? Here you are,"**

**She put the money on the counter, and the assistant took the money, wrapped the mask in pink tissue paper and put it in a bag. Mia smiled and took the bag, **

"**Thanks, now I have to look for a dress, shoes and a bag. So much to buy, so little time," **

**They laughed and Mia went over to the dresses, she found a silky silver one, and tried it on. It looked nice but it wasn't anything special, she put it back. **

**Then she found a pink dress, but when she tried it on, she looked like a pink frothy meringue, **

"**Euurgh," Natalie had just come into the changing room. **

"**Yeah, just what I was thinking, well, it looked nice on the hanger. So have you found anything, yet?" **

**Natalie jumped up, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I found a wonderful lilac dress, it's wonderful, and mummy just bought it for me."**

**Mia smiled, "Yes, I've just bought a mask for the ball, I need to find a dress, but I can't seem to find the right one, will you help me?"**

**Natalie grinned, "Sure,"**

**They both walked over to the rail, and searched through all of the dresses, then Natalie found a chocolate brown dress with a lighter brown ribbon around the waist, it looked beautiful,**

"**Go on, Mia, try it on!" **

**Mia smiled, she took the dress and walked over to the changing room, she came out wearing the dress. She looked amazing, **

"**That dress is fantastic! You look amazing," was Natalie's reaction. **

**Her mother came over,**

"**Oh, Darling you look brilliant! Try it on with the mask, honey,"**

**Mia took the mask out of the bag and put it on, the dusky pink with the chocolate brown of the dress went perfectly. **

"**How much is it, sweetie?" **

**Mia found the price tag, "It's 450 galleons, a bit much isn't it?" **

"**But it looks so nice," Natalie frowned, **

"**Well, seeing as it's your first ball, and you're meeting everyone for the first time, I think that it's worth it."**

"**Brilliant," **

**Mia left the shop carrying four bags, one for her mask, one big one for her dress, one for her cream bag, and another for the cream dolly shoes she had brought. **

**Overall she had spent 650 galleons, she had never bought a dress for more than 50 galleons, and so to buy one for 450 galleons, was something new to her. **

**The ball was tonight and Mia couldn't wait.**

**A/N: heya guys x I hope you liked this chappie it took me aaaaaaggggggeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss to write x so hopfully u'l review 4 me! x lol x btw dis is wat I was tinkin 4 Mias gown x isn't it gorgeus! x nd dat is da mask x dat was da closest I culd get 2 da mask I wanted x insted of da black tink dark pink! X lol x pls review x x x x x x **


	7. The Ball Part 1

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 7 – The Ball (Part 1)

He looked around the ballroom; it was hard to believe that only an hour before that the room was empty, dull and dark. Now that most of the guests have arrived the ballroom feels very much alive.

Being Draco he was eyeing up every woman on the room. Unfortunately for him there were no stunners, but a few pretty faces. He had eyed up one, she was quite beautiful he was planning to make a move later.

He was looking very handsome in dark green dress robes, with a black eye mask with a snake across the eyebrows – proud to be a Slytherin. The startling black mask contrasted beautifully with his pale skin.

Blaise walked towards him,

"Hey, sorting out the pretties? There isn't many, I looked at the guestlist, the only good bar my stunning girlfriend,"

Draco rolled his eyes,

"Julia Jenson, has got to be Louise Bates. That's her over there in the red dress, bit revealing, ey?"

Blaise cackled, pointing to the girl Draco had been eyeing up before. Draco looked again, her dress was a halter neck style, all of her back on view, it came together just below her back, it also was the shortest dress Draco had ever seen. But, being Draco, he liked what he saw.

She looked over, flashed Draco a smile, and walked away.

"You're in there, mate! If I wasn't already dating Julia, I would be right in there!"

Draco grinned, "Yeah, lets just say my bed won't be empty tonight,"

He winked and wondered off into the crowd.

Mia was waiting outside the big arching doors, with her mother and Natalie. They were waiting until every single guest had arrived, then they were going to make an entrance.

Mia was wearing her chocolate brown dress, with the dusky pink mask. Her hair was half up, half down in loose ringlets, (her bushy hair had been straightened and then a charm had been put on her hair to make the loose curls) she looked beautiful. She was really nervous; she hadn't met any people who were in the same circles as her parents or Blaise. The one thing that Mia was really worried about the most was that there would be no teenagers at the ball, even though Blaise had reassured her that all of his friends were going.

Natalie was by her side, wearing the lavender dress that she picked out. Her hair was in a simple ponytail with a white hairband, which matched her white dolly shoes – Mia had helped her pick them out.

Her mother, Zoe, a/n hee hee 'Zoe Zambini' I'd been waitin 2 giv her a nme!

Culdnt fink of da right one tho…… was wearing a light blue floor length dress,

which suited her very well. Her hair was down, straight midnight black, which lay

nicely on her shoulders.

Her father, Peter, was at the door welcoming guests and giving them directions to the ballroom.

Then they heard a gong, signalling that everyone was ready for Mia.

Her mother and Natalie opened the doors, and entered first.

Mia entered, she was standing at the top of a magnificent flight of stairs, at the bottom was the ballroom, all eyes were on her.

With Draco

Draco was chatting to Louise to the side of the ballroom, by the punchbowl,

"You look lovely in that dress, very sexy," Draco said in a half whisper,

"You're looking quite nice too, green highlights your toned body," she pouted,

Draco leaned in, put a hand on her lower back, and put his mouth near her ear and whispered in a sexily husky voice,

"You're beautiful, kiss me,"

He kissed her on the lips, then drew back, leaving her wanting more, he leaned back again and teased her lips open, letting his tongue enter.

Then the gong sounded and Draco let go of her mouth and looked up to see Natalie and Mrs Zambini come through the doors, and walk down the stairs.

Draco caught his breath when he saw who came next. Mia looked stunning, in a chocolate brown dress with a dusky pink mask over her eyes. The dress showed off Mia's figure, Draco had never noticed before how stunning Mia was, until now, she looked amazing, he couldn't fault a thing about her.

He felt something on his shoulder, Louise was tapping him with her finger, obviously expecting to return to making out, but Draco just brushed her off and walked to the bottom of the stairs were Blaise was standing.

"Is that Mia!" Draco asked, still spellbound by her beauty as she walked gracefully down the stairs, smiling slightly at the applause that the guests were giving her.

"Yeah, I had seen the dress, but I hadn't imagined what it looked like on! I'm gonna have to be a body guard or something tonight! She's gonna have to fight the guys off!

'_Yea! And I'll be first in line!' _ Draco thought to himself.

Mia had reached the bottom of the stairs, and the music started up, so everyone started dancing.

Draco was just about to go over to Mia, when Louise grabbed him and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Why did you leave, just as we were getting into things?" Louise shouted over the music, in a slightly angry way,

"I was just starting to enjoy myself!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I got kinda distracted."

He replied vaguely, whilst watching Mia over Louise's shoulder. She was talking to a handsome man in velvet blue robes, he looked slightly foreign to Draco, Italian or French, but whatever language he spoke he was definitely flirting outrageously. Draco wouldn't have minded, but she seemed very taken with the man and was obviously flirting back.

It angered Draco, even though he knew that it shouldn't have, it still did. He watched as the man took Mia's hand and led her onto the dance floor, they started to dance not that far away from Draco and Louise.

Then a barn-dance type song came on and everyone linked arms with their partner and skipped in a circle, then the men switched every now and again.

Draco was thankful that the men switched, Louise was becoming too clingy and was obviously waiting for Draco to carry on kissing her, which he really didn't want to do anymore, someone else was getting all of his attention………

With Mia

Pierre was wonderful! She had just met him, he was French and two years older than her, he was 19. His parents were friends with the Zambini's, and he'd known them since he was born.

The blue robes went brilliantly with his dazzling light blue eyes; they were covered by a purple eye mask. He was the most handsome guy, Mia had ever met. She was taken with him, and he was obviously taken with her. As he led her onto the dance floor she noticed Malfoy staring at her in the arms of a slut in a red dress,

"Typical," Mia thought to herself, and then turned back to Pierre who was smiling down at her. A barn-dance came on, and she linked arms with him, and started to dance. The partners began to switch, and Mia said hello to each man who came to her side, then Draco Malfoy switched with the man she had been dancing with, a strange man named Albert Weiner, he sort of freaked Mia out, so was glad when he finally moved on.

"Hi beautiful,"

Mia was taken aback, was this the same Draco Malfoy? The same Draco Malfoy who hated her? The Draco Malfoy who had made her life hell for the past six years?

She obviously looked confused because Malfoy smiled and said,

"Can't I compliment the best looking girl in the room?"

Mia rolled her hazelnut eyes,

"You looked pretty happy with the girl in the rather… hmm, revealing red dress,"

Mia nodded in the direction of Louise, Draco followed her gaze. Louise was dancing with a cute boy who looked terrified, she was doing little bum wiggles, she did one move which endangered people being able to look up her extremely shortbskirt.

Mia started to laugh, and to her surprise so did Draco,

"Yeah, I don't know what I saw in her anyway,"

"I know what you saw in her, you saw a quick and easy shag. She looked ready when I saw you making out with her early this evening."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, _'she has guts'_ he thought,

"Yeah, your right," It was Mia's turn to raise her eyebrows,

"Excuse me, but did you just say that I was right! Where has Draco Malfoy gone! Where has the boy who picked on me gone? Where is the boy who never admitted he was wrong!"

Draco smiled, (smiled…… NOT SMIRKED!)

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that.."

"Or who said that he was sorry?" Mia said finishing off her rant.

They carried on dancing and Mia noticed that Draco Malfoy was smiling at her, not smirking or sneering at her.

'_He looks much nicer when he smiles, that smirk did him no favours. In fact,' _Mia thought to herself, _'He looks much nicer full stop! I like the way he's stopped his gel abuse on his hair, it looks really good just loose, although he would look much better with a hair cut, he would look so handsome with short hair, slightly ruffled... WAIT! Am I still Hermione Granger? I mean am I still Mia Zambini! Did I just say that Malfoy, scum-of-the-universe, ferret boy, made-my-life-hell-boy, looks nice! Okay, the world has officially gone mad!' _

The barn-dance song finished, and a slow song came on. Mia made to walk away but Draco pulled her back,

"Dance with me," He whispered into her ear. Mia looked into his silvery grey eyes bright with anticipation, she let him put an arm around her waist, and a hand on her shoulder.

They started to slow dance, thankfully for Mia, she had some experience in slow dancing; she had had lessons from the age of seven and only stopped a year ago when she found that she had learned enough. Draco seemed to be a good dancer as well because he mastered the more intermediate movements. Mia was impressed, as was Draco,

"Have you had lessons,"

"Yeah, I've had them since I was seven, what about you, you seem to be quite talented yourself?"

"Well, mother insisted that I was taught, because of all the balls she made me attend, it wasn't really my choice, but I got into it and started to enjoy it. I quit a couple of years ago because I got what I needed, practise."

Mia nodded,

"It seems that we have a bit in common then,"

"Not a bit, Mia, a LOT," He smiled down to her,

'_did he just call me 'Mia'?'_

Draco nodded,

"You keep forgetting I can read your mind!"

Mia blushed and she continued what she was going to say,

"'A LOT? Excuse me Draco, but how d'ya figure that one?"

'_Did she just call me 'Draco'? Wow, but_ _I suppose I called her Mia before...'_

Mia grinned, and it was Dracos' turn to blush.

"Well, I'm smart, you're quite smart I suppose..."

This comment earned him a playful punch on the arm,

"Ow! You can be violent, I can be too. You're beautiful and I am handsome,"

This made Mia blush,

He carried on in a sexy voice,

"You want to kiss me, and I want to kiss you..."

At this he leaned in and to his surprise she leaned in as well, and just as their lips were about to touch...

A/n: oooooo aren't I evil! Part 2 shuld b up soon cos Iv found dat I hav a lotta time on ma hnds! X gd 4 u x pls review x x x


	8. The Ball Part 2

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 8 – The Ball (Part 2)**

"_You want to kiss me, and I want to kiss you..."_

_At this he leaned in and to his surprise she leaned in as well, and just as their lips were about to touch..._

"Do you mind if I cut in here? I'd like to dance with the beautiful girl,"

They looked up and saw Pierre standing beside them.

'sleaze ball!' Draco thought to himself. Mia frowned at him,

'hmm, and I thought that we'd stop listening in on the others private thoughts,'

Mia glared back at Draco, Pierre looked confused, then spoke to Draco,

"So, can I have a dance with the pretty lady?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, and grunted a yes.

Pierre smiled and took Mia's hand, and led her to the centre of the dance floor.

Draco left the dance floor scowling at anyone who even looked at him, and went to the punch bowl. He filled a cup and sat down on a vacant chair next to Zoe, who looked at him disapprovingly.

"What?"

"You're sitting there like the worlds going to end tomorrow! You should be out dancing, not sitting sulking! Go find someone to dance with!"

Draco frowned, "I don't want too,"

"Why ever not?" She looked confused,

"Got no-one to dance with," he looked at his shoes,

"Of course you do! Can't you see all the girls in the room that are desperate to dance with you? Are you mad! I'm sure Louise would love to dance with you, look,"

She pointed over to Louise who was staring intently at Draco, and when he looked up waved with her fingertips and winked at him.

He groaned,

"What's wrong with Louise?"

"Well, lets say she isn't the girl for me,"

"Well, who IS the girl for you?"

Draco looked over to Mia, who was having a great time dancing with Pierre,

"Oh, you like Mia then? Yes, I saw you two dancing, you dance well together, even if it is a barn dance!" She laughed, Draco looked surly.

'Why do you look like someones trodden on your favourite jelly bean?'

Draco looked around, no-one was looking at him, and it obviously wasn't Zoe Zambini,

'Malfoy, how can you be so thick. Who is the only one who can speak to you telepathically?'

Draco's face showed the realization,

'Didn't expect you to chat, you look like you're having too much fun with Pierre,' he thought his name like he was some kind of disease,

'Don't say his name like that. Anyway you haven't answered my question!'

"Your very quiet, penny for your thoughts?"

Zoe startled Draco out of his 'thought chat',

"Oh, nothing,"

'Well are you gonna answer?' Mia asked,

"It must be something, go on!"

'Ummmm, I was thinking about going to get some punch!' He thought to Mia,

"I'm only sitting here looking 'like someone trod on my favourite jelly bean' as you so nicely put it, is because someone likes 'Pierre' so much! And you turned me down!" He said very angrily to Zoe,

"What!" Yelled Zoe, "When did I EVER turn you down?"

"Oh, sorry I meant to say that to Mia,"

"What d'ya mean! Mia's all the way over there!"

She pointed to where Mia was dancing, looking at Draco with a very confused expression on her face,

"You're mad, Draco, goodbye and goodnight!" And with that Mrs Zambini stalked off into the crowd.

'I made a real pigs ear of that one, ooops, oh well,'

'What the hell? Why did you want me to know that you were thinking of punch, for crying out loud!'

'Sorry, got mixed up with talking to your mother and talking to you telepathically, I said to your mother what I was going to think to you, and I thought to you, what I wanted to tell your mother. Does that make any sense?'

'Not at all, but what where you going to think to me anyway?'

'I was going to think you this! I'm only sitting here looking 'like someone trod on my favourite jelly bean' as you so nicely put it, is because someone likes 'Pierre' so much! And you turned me down!'

'Well, if that's how you feel about it! Meet me at the punch bowl, I want to talk to you face to face.'

Draco watched as she politely told Pierre that she was thirsty and walked silently to the punch bowl, occasionally stopping to say hi to faces she recognised.

He made his way over, and he was met by a very angry face.

"You, Draco Malfoy are an arrogant arse! You cant handle it when someone turns you down, oh my god, your like Ron! He couldn't handle it eith-"

Draco cut her off,

"Don't you ever EVER compare me to Weasel King! The red haired freak who cant do anything right!"

"How DARE you! Don't call Ron a freak!"

'Well this is a good way to ask her to dance isn't it,' he thought sarcastically to himself,

"Yes, it bloody well is!"

"Don't do that! I hate it when you do that!"

"Fine then don't ever call Ron a red haired freak then!"

"That's fine by me..."

"What d'ya mean by that?"

"Well, I can always call your other friends freaks, like Potter, Longbottom, Weasellette-"

"You are going to pay for that!"

"How? What are you gonna do? Throw a book at me? Throw your test results at me?"

"No, I wouldn't want to damage a book on you!" she smiled, "I'm gonna do this,"

At that she picked up the punch bowl, and threw it over him, she let it drain, then dropped the empty bowl onto his furious head.

"Granger!"

He was fuming, he looked ready to kill.

By now they were creating quite a scene, and Blaise ran over and took the bowl off of Draco's sopping wet head and set it back down on the table.

"You two, I don't know why this happened but I would definitely like to know! You two, because of your fighting have ruined this party, I thought you two were getting along, but no, you have to go do this! I am very angry with you two. Now go outside, and work out your differences, because we have another six weeks to go in the Zambini Manor and I am not having this mayhem carry on. Now outside, BOTH of you, once you have sorted out your differences you will be allowed to come back inside, but ONLY when you have worked them out, not before. And once you have made up, I want you to come back in here and shake hands. Do you think you can manage that?"

They both glared at each other,

"It was all her fault!"

"It was not!"

"Yes, it was!"

"How?"

"Uh, YOU were the one to pour a punch bowl over me!"

"Stop bickering! You sound like five year olds!"

They walked briskly from the hall glaring at each other.

Outside

They were standing in a small granite courtyard, they was a giant stone in the middle which Mia sat down on, still fuming from their fight.

"You know that you just RUINED my first ever ball!"

"Well, I don't think it was ME that ruined it! It was soo you! No, actually it was 'Pierre'! That arrogant git! Why couldn't he have left us alone! Bastard!"

"Don't talk about him that way! He is NOT an arrogant git or a bastard, he's really nice."

"Well, you WOULD think that wouldn't you!"

"What d'ya mean by that?"

"What I mean is that you have totally fallen for his acting! You think he LIKES you? All he wants to do is sleep with you, so that its another notch on his bedpost!"

"That's a bit rich coming from you! He DOES NOT just want to sleep with me, we were having an intellectual conversation!"

"About what? Your underwear?"

"How. Dare. You!"

With one stride she slapped him, square across the face.

He gasped with shock and pain.

"Owwww that hurt!"

"Well, then don't talk about Pierre in that way!"

"Right, you little bitch," He growled at her, "All I was doing was warning you about what a bastard he is when you slap me! So I know longer am gonna look out for you!"

Mia laughed, "You, Draco Malfoy, was looking out for me, Hermione Granger, bookworm, former bucktooth, bushy hair, know-it-all, muggleborn! Now, that I find hard to believe."

He shook his head, "You don't understand do you?"

A puzzled expression took Mia's face,

"You're no longer, Hermione Granger, you are now Mia Zambini, whether you like it or not. You may still be a bookworm but bushy hair? No way, you're beautiful..."

At this last comment she slapped him,

"What the fuck was that for!"

"For telling me I'm beautiful."

"I thought girls liked that? Fuck Granger that hurt like hell!"

She slapped him again, harder.

"What was that one for!"

"For swearing, I don't like it," she sniffed.

"I meant it though, Mia, I think you're beautiful."

"Why are you lying to me? Why? Does it give you kicks? To see me hurt?"

"Granger, how the fu-, sorry, how does that hurt you!"

"Because, you tell me I'm beautiful. I fall for you. You sleep with me. You dump me. Me left heartbroken. Plain and simple. So just don't bother Malfoy, don't bother."

She started to walk to the door in the corner of the room,

"Wait," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her round so she was facing him,

"I do think you're beautiful, but, I've changed and I would never do that anymore,"

And with that still hanging in the air he leaned in and kissed Mia.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it still flew sparks everywhere, he deepened the kiss and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, she started to kiss back after getting over the shock of having a Malfoy kissing her.

They broke apart, and Mia looked at him,

"Well, I see that you've managed to work things out, I thought I'd just check on you, to check you weren't killing each other, quite the opposite in fact,"

They both whipped around, Blaise was standing inside the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked, agitated,

"Oh, nothing. I just found my long lost sister kissing her enemy who just happens to be my best friend, it just sounds like a corny soap opera, that's all."

They stood in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes,

"So d'ya wanna come back in to the ball, yet? Or d'ya want to stay here for a bit?" He smirked,

"Umm, I think I'm gonna come back inside, seeing as it is my ball."

Draco and Blaise nodded,

"Yeah, I think I'll come inside too, I'm kinda thirsty,"

Blaise watched the blushing couple,

'_This is getting way too awkward,' _- Mia

'_You're telling me!' _- Draco

'_Say something, otherwise Blaise will get suspicious!' _- Mia

'_Out loud? I can't do that! Why am I so nervous! This is crazy I'm scared to say something out loud,' _- Draco

'_Don't be such a wimp! Just say goodbye and walk inside!' _- Mia

'_Okay, here goes,' _- Draco

"See you guys inside," He walked over to Mia, kissed her on the cheek, crossed the courtyard and walked out the door, leaving a blushing Mia and a smirking Blaise.

Inside

Walking around the room, at first glance you would assume that the room was a muggle masquerade ball, but to the naked eye you could easily tell that most of the decorations were bewitched, their colour, position, or movement was obviously magic.

Mia entered the ballroom, and saw Pierre making a bee line for her, she felt a bit guilty, I mean she was attracted to Pierre. She had flirted and he was obviously interested, and then she had to go kiss Draco! She was annoyed at herself for letting that happen.

"Hey, beautiful," Pierre said in his sexy deep voice,

"Hey, enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, do you want a drink?"

"Sure, if there's any punch left!"

They laughed,

"I'll be right back with your drink,"

Mia nodded and waited at the side of the dance floor, after a couple of minutes he came back and passed her the glass of punch,

"I was watching the scene before, with you and that blonde guy. You seemed pretty angry, what did he say?"

"He insulted my friends; I guess I was a bit worked up,"

"Well, you did throw a punch bowl on him, not the best way to bring you into society."

Mia grinned,

"Yeah, well, I was provoked."

"Obviously!"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure,"

He led her onto the dance floor, and they started dancing to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

Pierre put a hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder,

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

She put her head on his shoulder and they began to sway with the music.

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

"How come I've never heard this song before?" Pierre asked,

"It's a muggle band called Snow Patrol, they're one of my favourite bands,"

"They're good, I like this song,"

Mia nodded, and they continued to dance.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"I like some muggle bands, most of them aren't that bad, but I think that some of them cant sing to save their lives!"

Mia laughed,

"I know whatcha mean,"

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

They looked into each others eyes, and Pierre leaned in, but Mia leaned out, feeling guilty.

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

He nodded, understanding.

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

They carried on dancing,

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

Pierre leaned in again, but this time Mia didn't lean out, it felt right so she leaned in also, they met and their tongues entwined, it was a magical kiss, but Mia couldn't help but think her kiss with Draco was better. Thinking about Draco made her feel guilty so she pulled away, she felt like a slut, she had kissed two guys in the space of half an hour!

He looked at her slightly confused as to why she was pulling away, but he let her be, and they continued to dance in silence.

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here   
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Draco was chatting to a fit blonde, she was pretty and had a good body, but he wasn't really paying attention, he couldn't think of anything else but Mia. He looked towards the dance floor; it was in the middle of a muggle song that Draco had never heard before. Suddenly he caught sight of Pierre and Mia dancing, he continued to watch as Pierre leaned in and Mia leaned in too, they were kissing!

Draco was infuriated!

'I thought she liked me! How dare she snog him! He's an idiot! I thought I warned her about him.'

(a/n: before you get confused, I've done it so that they can think to each other what they WANT to think, but they cant hear the others private thoughts. Hopefully that made sense...)

Draco had heard about Pierre. Pierre Le Beautiley was his full name, and he'd probably bedded more than triple Draco. He was a sleazeball, but not many knew it.

When the song ended, he led her off the dancefloor and out of the room.

'Uh-oh,' Thought Draco, 'I know what happens next.'

He hurried off out of the ballroom to follow them...

a/n: Hello again readers! X I hope you like this chappi cos it took me AGES! X soz da last chappi took so long x it took 9 days 2 validat! X hope dis one will be quicker! X workin on anotha story atm x not sure if il publish it tho... x its bout Mia havin her mind erased den it cums bak slowly wen she has remindas of da wizardin world...one of dem Draco Malfoy x tell me watcha tink! X pls review! X 2,877 words so pls review!

p.s: song is Chasing Cars by snow patrol x I luv it! Its da best sng eva! X x


	9. Her Knight in Wizarding Robes

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 9 – Her Knight in Wizarding Robes

a/n: just to let you know, Mia and Draco can only hear each others thoughts if they're in the same room, (they'll get stronger soon...)

_Where we left off..._

_When the song ended, he led her off the dancefloor and out of the room._

'_Uh-oh,' Thought Draco, 'I know what happens next.'_

_He hurried off out of the ballroom to follow them..._

I was walking down a corridor with Pierre, he really was wonderful, we talked about all sorts of things, and he really understands me.

I'll talk about books and he has the same interests. He loves Hogwarts A History, even though he doesn't even know about Hogwarts! It seems a bit strange, but Mia over looked it; he's perfect in every single way.

She turned around again, no-one was there. For the past twenty minutes she's been doing that on and off, but still there was nothing there. Mia had a feeling that some-one or something was following her, and she wasn't wrong.

Draco was following her, when she turned around he hid behind pillars and statues. He was worried about her; they did seem to be heading in the direction of his bedroom, but he didn't seem to be making any moves on her, yet.

He kept hearing snatches of their conversation, they were obviously were talking about books,

'Typical' He thought to himself, (**NOT** to Mia)

'I bet he's never even heard of 'Hogwarts a history', it's totally fake. He's such an asshole; I wonder what's to stop me jumping out now...'

He looked around the pillar that he was hiding behind; all they seemed to be doing was talking in depth, so it didn't look like Pierre was trying anything on with Mia so Draco took this as an opportune moment to walk over to the pair and take her to one side, to warn her. He could've obviously just spoken to her telepathically, but he wanted to talk to her, face to face.

Just as he was about to walk out, they started to walk in the direction of Mia's bedroom,

'Shit!' he thought to himself 'what the hell am I gonna do now!'

Mia led Pierre into her bedroom, when she was explaining her room; he was intrigued by the window seat, and the view into the garden.

She led him in to her spacious bedroom, she gestured to the window seat which he settled down on, she sat cross-legged onto her bed.

"I see what you mean, this view is spectacular!"

Mia nodded and smiled sheepishly behind her mask,

"Will you stay here? I just wanna change, this dress is uncomfortable,"

His eyes widened, and then he smirked, and nodded. Mia frowned,

'Why did he smirk? Hmm...'

She grabbed her pj's from under her pillow, and got went into her bathroom.

Unzipping her dress she looked in the mirror, startled, the eyeliner combined with her mask made her face look stunning. Obviously not used to seeing herself like that, she gazed at her reflection, and then she slipped into her pj's and left the bathroom.

As she came out she got a view of Pierre walking towards her, and then she was slammed against her wall, and Pierre was kissing her. It wasn't a nice kiss, like the one with Draco, this was rough and painful. He had pinned her to the wall, his hand was on her shoulder, and his hand was holding down her other arm. Pierre's legs were holding hers still.

When he finally pulled away her lips were bruised and swollen. She looked at him, hurt and scared, Pierre looked down at her, what she saw frightened her to her very core. He was taking out his wand. Pierre had obviously seen the look of terror on her face.

He let out a hollow cold laugh, worthy of Lord Voldemort himself.

"You really think I'm gonna hurt you, don't you?" His voice was harsh, his words mocking her.

Mia didn't say anything,

"All I'm gonna do is a simple spell, to make you quiet. I don't want you getting everyone up here now, do I?"

He was gently tracing an imaginary line on the top of his finger.

"What are you gonna do?" He smirked at the fear in her tiny voice.

"That's a surprise,"

Draco was bored, he had stood outside Mia's door for about ten minutes, but she hadn't heard her scream or sound as though she was in trouble. He decided that she needed her privacy and maybe Pierre had changed his ways, it had been ten months since he had spoken to Pierre, he could've changed.

Draco was just about to walk away from the door when he heard a thud, as though someone was banging on the wall. Draco frowned,

'What the hell!'

He pressed his ear to the door and could hear Pierre laugh, but nothing else.

Draco scowled, 'damn doors, so thick'

Draco wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't just barge in there, because if Pierre wasn't gonna hurt Mia he didn't want to look like an idiot. Also what Draco didn't know was that Pierre had 'alohamored' the door, sealing it. But he could walk away and leave Mia in danger...

He had no idea what to do.

"Silencio," Pierre whispered to Hermione.

Mia's eyes widened at this word. He pushed her roughly onto her bed and took off his shirt, and began to take off hers; she pushed his arms away and tried to move from under him,

"Oh no you don't. You won't get away that easily! Why were you flirting with me all evening if you weren't going to sleep with me,"

He smirked down at her, then pinned her down once more, he took off her pj top completely and starting to massage her breast.

Mia was starting to get very annoyed, and worried, what if he didn't stop? What if no-one came to her rescue? What if he went all the way!

There was only one thing she could do, but she really didn't want too.

When Pierre started to pull down her pyjama bottoms she knew what she had to do.

_'Draco! Help me!'_

She prayed that it worked, she wasn't sure how strong their connection was, but she hoped it got through. She was getting really nervous, he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled off his boxers, they were both naked and Mia was getting jumpy, it didn't look like he was going to stop.

_'Draco! Help me!'_ Draco heard faintly, as he was alone he realised that it was Mia. Mia was in trouble. He began to run as fast as he could to Mia's room, he had realised that that would be the place she would be. Out of breath he reached her door, and started to hammer on it hurriedly.

"Mia! Can you hear me!"

In the room Pierre had stopped, and started to curse.

"Make him go away," He whispered sternly,

Mia glared at him, and then pointed to mouth, indicating that she was still under the 'Silencio' spell. He undid the spell (a.n: I don't know what the spell is), and hissed again,

"Get the asshole to go away!"

Mia looked at him, 'Should I? I don't know, but if I don't I'll probably get hurt, I can imagine him being pretty vicious. But if I do then I'll get sexually assaulted.'

That's when she had an idea, she smiled, then quickly masked it with a frown.

"Go away, Malfoy, I'm fine!" She called through the door. Praying that he wouldn't go away too soon.

She thought to him,

_'Draco, please help me. I'm being like raped by this guy Pierre. Please stay, and try and think of a way to stop him! HELP ME!'_

"Excellent, now lets carry on with what we were doing," Pierre whispered seductively in her ear. But now that her voice was back she was ready for the whole world to hear,

"HELP I'M BEING ATTAC-"

Seeing what she did he hurriedly grabbed his wand and whispered, "Silencio,"

He smirked at her, feeling incredibly superior,

She mouthed obscenities at him, he let out a hollow laugh,

"I may not be able to hear you, but I can work out what you're mouthing, and believe me, you'll be sorry you ever mouthed that."

Just at that moment there was a huge thud on the door.

"What the fuck!" Pierre yelled.

_'Okay, Mia are you alright? I'm trying to barge the door down.'_

_'Yeah I realised that! But he 'alohamored' the door. So all you have to do is say 'alohamora' dumbass! Do it quickly! He's starting to really scare me!"_

_'Okay, calm down. I'm coming.'_

The door suddenly swung open, and Draco Malfoy stood there staring open mouthed at the bed.

Mia immediately grabbed the cover to cover herself up. Pierre glared at Draco,

"I thought we told you to go away?"

"Yes, I believe you did, but I can tell when a woman wants me to leave, and when she doesn't. I've been through a lot of women."

He smirked at this, then remembering the situation started to yell at Pierre,

"You bastard! How dare you attack Mia! Its quite obvious that she doesn't like you-"

At this Pierre started to put his boxers on and yell back,

"Of course she liked me! Why do you think she stayed with me all evening!"

"You think she was with you all evening? Huh, what about when she was with-"

At this Mia shook her head rapidly and cut Draco off,

"Go and get changed, Mia," Draco glanced at her,

Mia nodded taking the cover with her she grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom, whilst in their Draco managed to get Pierre out and clean up Mia's room, picking up some discarded clothes.

She came out of the bathroom and sat on the window seat,

"Are you okay?"

Mia nodded and stared out the window.

Sensing that she didn't want to talk, he bid her goodbye and left the room, leaving Mia sitting on the window seat staring at the sky, darkening as the sun was setting.

She was thinking over what had happened. If she couldn't talk to Draco through her thoughts she would have lost her virginity tonight, to a guy that only wanted her for one thing. She felt cheap and dirty and used, but most of all betrayed. Then she realised something, Draco Malfoy had saved her, he was almost like her knight in shining armour...

a/n: so watdya tink? X im soz bt I had a mental blok! X nd ma otha story im updating at da sme tm nd it takes AGES! X lol x pls read nd review! X x x x x x x x x

jolielf


	10. Hogwarts Letters and Kisses with a Knigh

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 10 – Hogwarts Letters and Kisses with a Knight in Wizarding Robes

Over the next two weeks, Mia had had Pierre on her mind. Also she was dreading returning to Hogwarts, and seeing Ron and Harry. They had tried to write to her over the summer, but she hadn't returned any of their owls. The numerous letters were piling up on her beautiful hand carved wooden desk.

She wasn't sure how to explain to them about what had happened over the summer, finding out she was a Zabini, meeting Draco, the ball and the almost assault. These were too big, that she couldn't put down in words. Mia sometimes wondered about visiting them, but quickly pushed it aside, she hadn't a clue what to say.

It was a week until Hogwarts started and Mia was looking forward to it. Mia noticed the owl pecking at the window, and she let it in, it was holding a thicker than normal envelope with the Hogwarts seal. The bird was grateful when she untied the envelope from the birds legs, the string which was used to hold the letter to the bird was tied incredibly tightly, almost cutting off circulation.

She unfolded the letter and read,

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger_

_Welcome back. We are glad to inform you that out of your year, that we have chosen you as Head Girl for this year._

At this Mia squealed,

"I'm Head Girl! Yey for me!"

She returned to the letter,

_I am sure you are jumping for joy, as well as congratulated yourself as you obviously knew that this was coming! I am certain that we have picked well, and that you are going to be one of the best Head Girls that Hogwarts has ever seen. I'm not sure that you will be too pleased with who we have chosen for Head Boy, but remember we're hoping this will help house unity. I'm sure you're dying to know who it is, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you hanging! You'll find out on the train, which reminds me, you will need to help first years through the barrier and onto the train. Many of them are coming from muggles and will obviously not know about the barrier, they may get a bit lost. Them you will meet the Head Boy and I in the heads compartment at the front of the train, just behind the drivers cabin. You get a privilege of having your own dormitory, well you will get your own bedroom, but you will share the bathroom, the kitchen and the common room with the Head Boy. Enclosed you will find a list of things that you will be arranging and duties. Also there is your supplies list. _

_I hope that you will come back and I am sure that you will do well in your N.E.W.T's_

_Thank you, I will see you I in a couple of days. _

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Head Teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary._

Mia was scowling as she read the letter, sure she would do well in her N.E.W.T's, but what was bothering her was who the mysterious head boy was. It said that they were putting whoever she was with, with her to create better house unity. But she couldn't work out who it was. Obviously it wasn't anybody in her house, and she doubted that it would be a Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, so that just left Slytherin. Mia wasn't happy about that. But that would mean Mia was being a bit hypocritical, seeing as her twin brother is a Slytherin, also nearly all her family were in Slytherin as well, she felt a bit guilty. But got over it as soon as she remembered Malfoy, and how he had been for the past six years, and the guiltiness started to ebb away.

She opened the list of duties, she quickly scanned it,

_These are some of the duties that you will have to fulfil to keep your position as head;_

_Patrolling corridors, nine – eleven pm_

_Arranging the October Ball_

_Arranging Hogsmede visits_

Prefect Meetings

Arranging the Winter Ball

Organising Quidditch Matches

_Your list of supplies are enclosed,_

She nodded to herself, and read the list of supplies,

"I'll be needing to go to Diagon Alley then," She said to herself,

"Me too," A voice said from her doorway making her jump. She turned and saw Draco leaning against her doorframe.

"Spying on me then, Malfoy?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Back to last names, Zambini?" He rose one of his in return,

She rolled her eyes at him, deciding that this could go on for a while,

"So you got your letter then?"

He nodded,

"And guess what! I made Head boy," He smiled smugly at her,

She gasped in shock,

"They made YOU head boy! What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Why, so shocked? I am the best in the year," He smirked,

"Yeah, the best in the year? I think you're forgetting one person. Me!"

He grinned at her,

"You think you can outsmart me, Zambini?"

"Yes, Malfoy, I think I can outsmart you because you are an arrogant ferret with your fat head up your arse!"

Draco's smirk suddenly changed into a scowl, he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against her lavender wall, he pinned her easily, she was helpless in his arms,

"Would you mind repeating that?" He growled in her face,

She flinched, this seemed a familiar position, it reminded her of Pierre,

Draco saw the look in her eyes, she was scared, she was scared of him.

He didn't like that, he didn't like the look in her eyes, he didn't like people fearing him.

He let go of her, she was physically shaking. She slid down the wall and landed on her bum. Draco looked down at her, she looked so small and fragile, he slid down beside her, and put an arm around her shoulders, she began to pull away but eventually relented, letting him comfort her.

'This is ironic,' she thought to herself, 'I'm being comforted by my worst enemy,'

She smiled at this thought,

"See, you're cheering up already!" He smiled at her,

She looked at him,

"You look nicer when you smile,"

"Yeah, but its much easier to smirk! Not as many muscles," He smirked,

Mia scowled,

"See, now you look ugly!"

He raised a perfect eyebrow,

"Draco Malfoy never looks ugly, maybe your eyes need testing,"

She rolled her eyes,

"Such vanity in only one person, didn't they give each person equal amounts? Or was there a problem with you and gave you too much?"

He laughed and punched her lightly,

"See, you can be nice!"

"Hmm, but its hard," He growled with a small smile on his face,

She smiled at him, this felt comfortable, almost as though they had been friends fro years.

He looked down at her she looked so sweet when she smiled, it made him relax, he watched her face and her porcelain features smile up at him. Draco gazed into her eyes and leaned in.

She saw this, widened her eyes in surprise, but then her eyes softened and she tilted her head ever so slightly upwards, their lips met briefly, then they sunk into the kiss.

They pulled away and smiled at each other, both blushing slightly, they sat back against the wall, Draco's arm around Mia's shoulders, Mia's head against his chest.

It really was Perfect.

a/n: I'm sorry but I'm not good at writing kissing scenes! And I also want to apologise for the crap rape scene in one of the other chapters. Also sorry that I haven't updated! But I'm afraid that I'm updating my other story, I think that I'll put my other story on hold, seeing as I haven't got any reviews! Lol. Anyway I'll try updating quicker. It's just I've started at school again and I have loads of homework! Please review.

Jolielf


	11. Gringotts

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 11 – Gringotts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, entire credit goes to J.K Rowling, apart from the plot.

"Mia, wake up! Wake up!" Natalie woke her once again, by bouncing on her bed.

Mia groaned,

"Nats, you're hurting my stomach! Get off! I'll get up!"

She sighed, she was quite enjoying her slumber, damn little sisters! One downside to the sweet little angels.

Mia sat up and swivelled her legs out of bed, into her slippers and stood up, stretching.

"Whats the hurry?" Mia questioned, whilst walking to the bathroom,

"We're going to Diagon Alley today! And I can't wait! We're going to the book shop!"

Natalie called from Mia's bedroom.

'She really is my sister!' Mia thought to herself as she stepped into the shower. She had a quick soak, dried herself and walked though her bedroom, where Natalie was sitting impatiently on her bed,

"How long does it take you to get ready!" She cried exasperated.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Yeah, well it isn't fast enough!"

Mia rolled her eyes, and walked into her wardrobe, she picked out her old faded jeans, a light blue tank top with a slightly see-through white three quarter length jumper over the top. She put on her silver heart shaped locker with a long chain. The whole effect looked stunning.

Mia walked out of her wardrobe, she was greeted by a small gasp, she looked up and saw Draco standing beside the bed that Natalie was sitting cross-legged on. He smiled at her,

"You look beautiful,"

Mia smiled then blushed slightly. Natalie looked from one to the other, they were both staring at the floor looking very awkward, she smiled knowingly. Deciding that this was too awkward, Natalie jumped up,

"Well, I'm going down to breakfast, I cant wait for Diagon Alley!"

With that she bounced out of the room with a big grin on her face.

Mia looked up at Draco,

"We better go down soon, aswell,"

Draco nodded,

"Do you know the way down to breakfast yet?" He asked slyly.

"Well, I've been here for about five weeks, that would be about thirty-five breakfasts, but no, I don't know the way down."

She said with a raised eyebrow, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Draco raised an eyebrow,

"Well, that means that I'll have to escort you down."

"I guess you will,"

They walked out of her door, both smiling, hand in hand.

After breakfast they flooed to 'The Leaky Cauldron', Mia jumped out the fire in the midst of a coughing fit. She didn't like floo powder, it made her stomach go to jelly and the ashes from the fire got right to the back of her throat.

"You okay?" Asked Blaise, he had come just before her.

Mia nodded,

"I think I just need a big pat on the back,"

As soon as she said that Draco came flying out of the fire, landing on Mia's back, they both went flying to the floor, with Draco on Mia's back.

"That was a bigger pat on the back then I was expecting!"

Mia groaned, Blaise laughed and helped them both up,

"I think we should move away from the fire, before anyone else comes!"

They stepped away, and allowed Natalie, their mother and father through.

"Right, where shall we go first?"

"Well, I think the best place to go first would be Gringotts, to get money."

Everyone nodded agreeing.

Once they had got their money they split up; Natalie with mum and dad, then Blaise with Draco and Mia.

(a/n: lets follow Blaise, Draco and Mia! More interesting...)

"Where too first?" Blaise asked,

"The book store!" Mia said excitedly,

"Well, there's a surprise," Draco said sarcastically,

Mia rolled her eyes, "Let's go," she said impatiently.

Draco and Mia walked to the bookstore hand in hand. Blaise noticed and frowned.

"Guys, since when did you too hold hands?"

They both blushed, and quickly withdrew their hands. Blaise snickered, they were too cute. He didn't mind, he thought this might happen, ever since the kiss at the ball he had suspected something. Also his little sister had tipped him off about what had happened that morning.

"It's okay, alright. I don't mind. I just didn't know that you guys were gonna let it be quite so public. Seeing as there are quite a lot of Hogwarts students around us, and everyone knows Draco as Slytherin Prince, and Mia as the Bookworm Princess of Gryfindor. People seeing them walking down Diagon Alley hand in hand, don't you think it's a bit odd?"

They nodded, looking ashamed.

'Why didn't we think of that?' Mia thought to Draco,

'I dunno, I guess we were just caught in the moment?' Draco questioned back,

'Yeah, I guees. Could you imagine if some of the Weasleys or if Pansy had seen us holding hands? I'm so glad Blaise said something!'

'Me too,'

"Are you guys okay? Have I embarrassed you? Its just you haven't said anything in about a minute,"

They looked over to see Blaise looking uncomfortable.

"Alrighty then, lets go buy some books!

Mia was searching through the hundreds of bookshelves. She was trying to find around five perfect books to read over the school term, she was planning that on her next trip to Hogsmede she would find another couple of books till Christmas. Making her way through the bookshelves she overheard a conversation on the other side,

_"I still don't believe her!"_

_"I know, she hasn't replied to any of our letters! I thought she had died or something! And then to see her walking down the street with ferret face and Zambini, as though nothing was wrong!"_

That was when Mia twigged, two people were talking about her, and she guessed that it was Ron and Harry, they were the only two to send her a lot of letters which she hadn't replied too.

She made a gap through the books so she could see for certain who it was. She was right, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter where standing in the back of the shop behind her bookshelf, she watched as Ron got redder and redder.

_"I can't believe it! Why is she with them anyway? They hate each other! Why would Malfoy, pureblood, befriend 'Mione, (Mia winced at this name), a muggleborn! It doesn't make any sense! We have to get her back!"_

_Harry nodded then stopped,_

_"Hang on, Ron. Why would we want her back? After hanging around with Slytherins? I don't think that I want her back. What sort of Gryffindor hangs around with scummy Slytherins? I know that I don't want to be associated with that kind of scum! What a slag!"_

Mia gasped at this; her best friends were calling her scum and a slag. A single tear slid down her beautiful face. She sat down on the floor, her back leaning against the bookshelf, she continued to listen to her best friends slag her off. She suddenly became aware that someone was standing beside her,

"Whats wr – "

"Shh," She said quickly,

"What?" Draco whispered at her,

"I'll explain in a moment. Sit down. Just be quiet!"

Draco nodded, and slid down beside her.

"Okay, what's wrong then?"

Mia gestured to the boys behind her.

Draco leaned in to hear better,

_"That bitch, I cant believe it! I'm still in shock, walking down with ferret, and his bastard best friend. I hate her!"_

_Ron replied,_

_"I know what you mean, I can't imagine why we were ever friends with her if she's going to go off and be all matey with the Slytherins! What a slut!"_

Draco had heard all that he needed to hear, he stood up and looked through the books, evidently wanting to find out who was speaking. It was obvious that he was furious.

Mia pulled at his jeans, gesturing for him to sit down. He scowled, then sat back down.

"Why did you pull me back down?"

"Because! I don't want you to attack them. They are my friends!"

"One: How did you know that I was going to attack them? And two: They're NOT your friends!"

Draco whispered angrily.

Mia nodded slowly,

"But don't go out and confront them! Please Draco, I don't want a big argument."

Draco nodded and started to calm Mia down, she had started to sob, it must have been hard for her, sure Ron and she had had their fights, but I doubt they ever called her scum, or a slag. Draco wanted to do something; he could see that it was affecting her badly. But Mia had said no, not to do anything, and anyway it might make everything a whole lot worse.

'Well, here goes...'

a/n: Righty-oh x this chapter was full of fluff wasn't it... x soz soz soz x but I'm ill atm x ma brain is all fuzzled! x pls review x im thinking of havin jst three more chappies den havin a sequel wen deyre all at skool x watcha think? X

jolielf


	12. An Argument

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 12 – An Argument **

"But don't go out and confront them! Please Draco, I don't want a big argument."

Draco nodded and started to calm Mia down, she had started to sob, it must have been hard for her, sure Ron and she had had their fights, but I doubt they ever called her scum, or a slag. Draco wanted to do something; he could see that it was affecting her badly. But Mia had said no, not to do anything, and anyway it might make everything a whole lot worse.

'Well, here goes...'

Draco stood up, he barely noticed that Mia was tugging very sharply at his trouser leg. He walked around the bookshelf, the look on the two boys faces was priceless.

Mia was peeking through the bookshelf, Harry and Ron, looked in shock at Draco standing in front of them. If she wasn't so upset about what they were saying she would have laughed.

"What's up, pothead and weasel, you two look like you've seen a ghost."

Harry and Ron quickly recovered, Harry retaliated,

"Malfoy, you would think we'd seen a ghost, have you seen the colour of your skin?"

Draco scowled,

"Shut up, potter,"

"Oh, have a hit a weak spot?" Harry taunted,

"Shut. Up. Potter." Draco repeated through clenched teeth,

Hermione wanted to step in, but the boys looked quite angry, she decided in calming Draco telepathically.

'Draco, calm down, I know they're annoying you, but they're trying to infuriate you. Don't show it, that's why they taunt you so.'

Draco nodded, showing he heard it, he noticed Hermione peering through the bookshelf, from her expression, it appeared that she was pleased that he was sticking up for her, he smiled smugly,

"Ferret, what are you looking so smug for? Telling you that you have ghostly white skin isn't something to be proud of!"

He rolled his eyes at the boys standing before him,

Ron stepped in,

"Anyway Malfoy, why bother coming over just to let us annoy you? We want to get back to our conversation, so I think the appropriate words are : 'GET LOST'"

Draco raised an eyebrow,

"Weasel, the point for me coming over was BECAUSE of your conversation. I was irritated by it, and I wanted to put a stop to it. So stop slating Mia, because she doesn't need it!"

He had started to yell,

"What? Who is 'Mia'?"

This infuriated Draco even more,

"Your best friend since first year in Hogwarts! I cant believe you just forget about her in two seconds!"

Harry and Ron frowned,

"Why the hell are YOU, of all people sticking up for Hermione Granger, the slag!"

That what got Draco very angry, but he didn't need to retaliate, Mia had come out from her hiding place and started to yell at her two ex-best friends.

"How dare you! How. Dare. You! I heard most of what you said, and I cant believe you! How dare you call me a slag? I thought that I was meant to be your best friends!"

Shocked at her outburst, and how she had appeared from her hiding place, and told the boys that she had heard them slating her off, whilst she was calming herself, Ron bit back,

"Yeah, I thought we were best friends! We invited you to my house like three times, and you never replied! Then we asked if you wanted to come to diagon alley but once again we don't get a letter, we come anyway and who do we see walking down the street with Malfoy and Blaise Zabini!! And to top it all off you didn't look repulsed, or even ashamed to be seen with them! What the hell happened?"

Mia looked at her shoes,

"A lot happened over the summer, guys, and I don't know just how to say it all. I'm sorry that I didn't answer any of your letters, I just didn't want you to find out that way, I just kept putting it off and the summer slipped through my fingers and I forgot."

She ended lamely, ashamed of herself. Mia could see Harry and Ron's expressions soften slightly, then Harry's hardened, he started to yell,

"But, Hermione that still doesn't explain why you were with Malfoy and Zambini for gods sa-"

He was about to continue when the owner of the bookstore came and shushed him,

"Will you stop making a racket! You are disturbing all the books, now if you are going to stay in here please do not make that amount of noise!"

Everyone nodded, including Draco, Mia noticed. Draco nodded towards the door and they made their way out, Harry stopped them with a whisper,

"Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily, when we get outside, then we'll talk,"

Mia nodded slowly and continued out the door.

Once outside in the air Harry and Ron took Mia by the arm and marched her to the nearest alleyway, Draco tried to follow them but the street was too busy and he lost them. Ron shoved her roughly down on a bin, just to the side of the busy street. Mia was getting worried; Draco wasn't there to help her.

"Okay, now we can talk as loud as we like. Why were you with Malfoy? You have no excuses now, we're here in person, you don't need to write us a letter. Now, explain!"

Mia started to explain to her oldest friends, not sure how they would take the news she stared at the ground, not making eye contact.

"It started at the beginning of the summer holidays..."

Mia reminisced, she told them the entire story, well, leaving out the kisses with Malfoy, and the mind reading, of course. She looked up at certain parts, such as when she told them that she was a Zambini, they looked shocked, but mostly hurt and angry.

"And then I heard you talking about me, Draco came up asking if I was alright, and you know the rest."

Both boys were frowning,

"I just don't get why you didn't tell us, Hermione? Don't you trust us? I mean if you couldn't tell us, couldn't you at least have told Ginny? I thought she was your best girl friend?"

Mia looked at the boys, they had certainly grown up since she last seen them. Ron seemed more mature, and sure of himself, he was certainly more self-assured. Harry still had his messy black hair, but he seemed to be more careful and certainly more sensible.

She shook her head,

"I just couldn't okay! I was worried that you would hate me, now that I'm a Zambini."

She looked to the floor, suddenly she heard Draco's voice,

'_Where the hell are you?!'_

Mia looked up, she couldn't see him so she replied in her head,

'_I'm in an alleyway near Flourish and Blotts, I'm alright, the boys seem to be alright with me being a Zambini.'_

Harry and Ron looked at each other,

"We don't hate you because you didn't tell us about the summer, or reply to any of our letters. Well, I don't know about Harry but I am pretty pissed off because you're now basically a Slytherin, and again I'm not sure about Harry, but I don't really want to be around you, you've changed Hermione, you've changed."

Mia's eyes widened, and she looked to Harry, he nodded, agreeing with Ron.

"Fine!" She replied angrily, and stormed off, leaving the boys behind looking indifferent in the alleyway.

Mia ran all the way down Diagon Alley, down a couple of streets, then through the park, she landed on a bench over looking the never ending lake. She broke down, upset that her best friends no longer cared about her, just because she was now a Zambini,

"It's just not fair!" She yelled across the lake, and then buried her face in to her hands. Sobbing hysterically, she thought back to when this all began, she hated that moment when she got told she was adopted. She hated the Zambini's for letting her grow up as a muggleborn, she hated her best friends for what they did to her.

Someone sat down beside her and put an arm around her,

"Get off me! Who do you think you are?! You don't even know me!"

She looked up and saw Draco sitting there.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"So, Potter and Weasley didn't take it well, I take it?"

Mia shook her head, amazed that she didn't mind hearing Draco calling them by their last names, it almost sounded natural.

'They were right, I have changed,' Mia thought to herself.

She started to calm down, she relaxed into him, resting her head on his shoulder. They looked across the lake, with the same thought in their heads,

'_**What the hell is gonna happen at school?'**_

a/n: THE END!! Tada!! X im gonna do a sequel for wen dey go to skool x watcha think?? X pls review!!! X nd maybe giv me sum ideas x I hav a vague idea x so wen dat cums out pls read it! X

jolielf x x x


	13. A Train Ride and Instructions

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 13 – A Train Ride and Instructions

a/n: Chapter 12 was going to be the last chapter, but my lovely reviewers rebelled rolls eyes. So I am carrying it on, but only for a few more. I'm not going to update as quickly though, believe it or not, IT'S HARD!! Lol. I am trying to think of a good place to end it, so I am getting there, please read and review. Especially for one reviewer – dracoismyhottie55, I have changed all the Zambini's into Zabini's in this chapter. Even though I could've sworn that it IS ZaMbini!! But I have to admit defeat, I checked the books hangs head in shame so enough small talk heres ma chappy hope you like it! And don't forget to review...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!

They arrived at Kings Cross Station, they had flooed from their home to the wizards pub next to Kings Cross. Trundling their trunks they walked over to the pillar at 9 ¾ they walked through trying to avoid the muggles eyes. Once they had all got through, and the train had arrived Zoe Zabini kissed Hermione and Blaise goodbye, much to Blaise's disgust, and hugged Draco.

"We'll see you at Christmas! Have a good time at school!"

Mia bent down and hugged Natalie,

"Be good, and don't forget to write and practise your magic,"

Natalie had started showing signs of witchcraft, the Zabini's were glad, usually they start showing at the age of three, and seeing as Natalie was seven, they were getting worried. They had realised when she'd started making the bin fly around the room with just her eyes, Natalie found this very entertaining, she was playing with them as though they were dodgems, (she'd been on them when they went to a muggle fair during the summer, Mia had recommended it).

They waved goodbye and trundled their trunks towards the train, Mia caught sight of Mrs Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys, they were all giving her the evils, including Ginny; the boys had obviously told them about what had happened, and what they'd seen in diagon alley. Draco and Blaise had also noticed what the Weasleys were doing and glared back at them, Mia looked at her shoes, ashamed, and carried on walking.

Once they had got their trunks on the train, they set off trying to find the heads compartment, it took a while to find it, but eventually they did, it was at the back of the train. They entered it and all gasped in unison. All of them used to the normal carriages, weren't expecting this. It was the size of a classroom, the main colours in it were red and silver, they was a comfy looking red sofa, a T.V with a PSP connected to it, to which both boys frowned and asked what it was, four bookshelves, to which Mia smiled, and a kitchen, complete with an oven, a microwave, fridge and freezer.

"Now this is the real reason to being a head," Draco sighed relaxing into the sofa.

Mia rolled her eyes, a door caught her eye,

"I wonder what that leads too?"

Just as she was walking over to it the train took off, pulling her sharply backwards, she groaned, then stood up again. She walked over and opened the door,

"Wow!" She exhaled,

"What's in there?" Blaise asked as Mia walked out the door,

"Come and see!"

Draco and Blaise walked over and out the door, they found themselves on a balcony type thing, it was completely open, apart from the railings. Country side was whizzing past them, it was spectacular. Mia lent on the railings watching the world pass her, Draco joined her, mesmerised with the worlds beauty.

Blaise, on the other hand, didn't see what was so amazing,

"I'm gonna leave you love birds alone. Better go see Julia, my wonderful girlfriend! I can't believe I haven't seen her since the ball!"

He looked like a love sick puppy, and then left them alone.

They got the Heads carriage up to Hogwarts, and entered the Great Hall. Both went to their own house tables, looking indifferent, to innocent passers by, it would look normal. But to the well informed eye you could see the looks that were sneaked across the hall at each other. Also because they can telepathically talk, nothing was stopping them chat the entire way through Dumbledore's speech. It was coming to the end of the speech

" – And without further ado, I would like to introduce to you the new Head Boy and Girl, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger! Could you two please stand up, to let the younger students see who you are,"

They both stood, to booing, from the Gryffindor, and Slytherin tables, and cheers. All had expected Hermione to get a headship, but Draco Malfoy? This was new.

'Just shows, Dumbledore is trying to keep you being a Zabini hush hush,'

'Yeah, can you imagine the uproar though?'

'I see what you mean.'

They sat down and began to eat, Draco sitting next to all his Slytherin gang having a laugh, then Mia next to Colin and Dennis Creevey, talking about how to make his camera obsolete.

"Now that your stomachs have stopped making that grumbling noise, and are now filled with scrumptious Apple and Blackberry Crumble, it is time to go to bed. The prefects in your house have your password, first years, if you'd be so obliged, please follow them. Also could I have Head boy and girl to me, thank you."

Mia was glad that she didn't have to walk to the portrait hole with the Creeveys, and this way she didn't have to hurt their feelings making up an excuse. She waved goodbye and walked up to Dumbledore in the rapidly emptying hall, Draco was still mucking about with his friends and hadn't noticed Dumbledore waiting for him. Proffesor Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, and Draco looked up, seeing Mia and his headteacher waiting for him, he said goodbye to his mates, and they left the Great Hall. The huge room was now empty apart from the two students and the headmaster.

"Now that Mr Malfoy has been so obliged to join us, I would like to explain a few things to you two.

One, you have your own bedrooms, as I explained in the letter, you share a bathroom and a common room and the password is 'Guru's Pleasure'.

Two, I expect that both of your grades are the highest possible, and that you never get lower than a B. If you do this you will be stripped of your priveldges and your badge.

Three, you have to decide on when the next hogsmede trip is, arranging the October and Winter Balls, Organising Quidditch matches.

Four, Organising Prefect Meetings

And five, you will patrol the corridors nine to eleven.

Now all these duties start tomorrow, and I suggest you start thinking about each thing now, especially the balls, they creep up on you!"

He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, now that I have told you everything, I must say goodnight."

Dumbledore strode out of the hall leaving the heads behind. Mia looked at Draco,

"Did he say where our dorms were? Cos I didn't hear it,"

The platinum blonde shook his head,

"I don't remember him saying it either,"

"Well, this is gonna be interesting, trying to find our portrait hole, in almost pitch black, what a great way to start a year..."

a/n: this is a load of fluff! I'm just getting into them being at school, I was gonna give myself a break for the sequel!! Grrr. Lol. Anyway, I promise, in the next chapter things will start coming together a bit more!! I think I'm gonna get this story to about 20 – 25 chapters, THEN I will stop, no matter what you guys say!! Lol x luv ya really! Please review.

Jolielf x x x


	14. Finding the Dorms and Fighting

**Expect The Unexpected**

Chapter 14 – Finding the Dorms and Fighting

Dumbledore strode out of the hall leaving the two heads behind. Mia looked at Draco,

"Did he say where our dorms were? Cos I didn't hear it,"

The platinum blonde shook his head,

"I don't remember him saying it either,"

"Well, this is gonna be interesting, trying to find our portrait hole, in almost pitch black, what a great way to start a year..."

They left the hall and they Mia lit her wand, she looked at Draco expecting him to follow suit,

"I would, but I left it in my trunk,"

Mia looked shocked,

"Didn't you take in a word Professor Moody said? 'Constance Vigilance!'"

Draco rolled his eyes,

"D'ya think that I took in a word that the old git said?"

Mia laughed, and then decided to torment him,

"Oh, yes, I remember, he was the one that turned you into a ferret!"

He glared at Mia,

"The bouncing ferret!"

"Shut up, Mia!" He said through gritted teeth,

"The amazing bouncing ferret!"

"Mia, Shut. Up!"

She looked at him, and batted her eyelids, she said in her sweetest voice,

"Are you annoyed at me, Draco?"

"Just stop it. Let's find the dorms,"

They walked forward and up a staircase, which they hoped was going in the right direction. Down a couple of corridors, with a couple of directions from some portraits, they knew that they were close, apparently they were looking for a portrait of a unicorn and a butterfly.

Walking down one corridor, Mia was in front, when she heard a loud,

"Ouch!" She turned and saw Malfoy on the floor in front of a suit of armour, it appeared that he had walked into it and tripped backwards.

Mia grinned, then picturing what must have happened, burst out laughing, Draco stood up, groaning he said,

"Don't laugh at me, that hurt!"

She carried on laughing, between breaths she said,

"Sorry, but that was so funny!"

Draco glared, he walked over to her and grabbed her wand and took her arm,

"I'm taking this, come on, I wanna go to bed,"

Mia rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged down the hallway, they stopped abruptly in front of the correct portrait hole. There was a wonderfully white unicorn, and a butterfly, it was blue, green and purple, the colours blending into each other. The unicorn was the first to speak,

"You're awfully late. Where on earth have you been?"

Mia answered,

"I'm afraid that Professor Dumbledore forgot to give us directions, and we got a bit lost."

The unicorn nodded,

"Yes, well I suppose he has got a lot on his mind,"

His voice faded and he looked vague. Both of the new heads looked at each other confused, Lord Voldemort was defeated, what else was there to sort out?

The butterfly seeing that the heads where unsure on what the unicorn was talking about, spoke to Draco,

"That looks like a nasty bump on your head, whatever did you do?"

Mia started to snigger, while Draco scowled at the butterfly,

"I fell over," he said lamely,

The brunette raised a sarcastic eyebrow,

"I think that you didn't just 'fall over', you walked into a suit of armour!"

The beautiful butterfly grinned,

"Well, I think its about time I introduced myself, I am Angel and this is Storm," she tapped the unicorn on the shoulder, and broke his trance, Storm nodded,

"Seeing as the headmaster didn't show you here. Did he give you the password?"

Mia frowned, amazed she hadn't thought of that, she shook her head and the animals in the portrait sighed.

"Well, seeing as you both have the badges I think that its safe enough. The password is 'pessimus est etiam advenio', its latin,"

Draco and Mia nodded, he recognised a few of the words, he had been taught Latin before Hogwarts. He couldn't work out what 'pessimus' meant but the rest meant, 'is still to come'.

They repeated the password and the portrait hole opened allowing them to enter.

They were on one level that was the same level as the kitchen, then you go down a big staircase to the living area, with sofas around the fire. All of this was open plan. There were two staircases leading up to what they assumed where the bedrooms, and the bathroom.

Mia was amazed at the beauty of the room. She walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from the days events.

The next day

In the great hall, they were both eating their breakfasts when the timetables got handed out, double Defence Against The Dark Arts was the first class for both of them. Mia looked through her timetable, her main subjects were, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. All of her classes were shared with the rest of the year, she assumed that the classes must be small if all the houses were together.

She went back to muching on her bagel listening to Colin and Dennis's conversation about snifflers. Meanwhile on the Slytherin table Draco was chatting to Blaise and the rest of his Slytherin friends.

"Hey, what lessons do you have?"

Draco looked at his timetable,

"First lesson is Defence Against The Dark Arts, then the rest are Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. Woah, I have a hell of a lotta frees, this is gonna be a fun year!"

Blaise grinned,

"That's about what I have but I don't have Charms or Transfiguration, instead I have Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination."

Draco nodded, he was about to ask Theodore Knott what he had, when Pansy sashayed over to him, it looked as though she was gonna sit on his lap so he pointedly tucked his legs underneath the table.

"Hey, Dracey. Why didn't you write to me all summer, and not even try to find me on the first day?"

She said in a whiny voice with a slight pout. Draco rolled his eyes, and turned away ignoring her,

"Blaise, how about we get going? I don't want to miss the beginning of DADA,"

Blaise taking the hint, nodded and they made their way out of the hall,

"Thank god, I thought I was gonna have to talk to her!" Draco sighed in relief,

"I think you spoke too soon," He gestured behind him, Draco turned and saw Pansy walking towards him with tears running down her face,

"Why?" She cried, loud enough for people in the great hall to hear,

"Why, do that to me in front of all my friends?! Do you ever think about me? About MY feelings?!"

Some seventh years came in, to see what the noise was about.

Draco's eyes widened at the pitch of her voice,

"Look, pug face, I don't like you, I never have and would you please stop talking in that voice, its so irritating."

Pansy let out a sob, now nearly all of the seventh years had gathered to watch the events infold, everyone looked to Pansy to see how she would react to Dracos words,

"I cant believe it! Are you dumping me?!"

She brushed her black bob out of her eyes and pouted, but it looked like she was grimacing, she was an ugly Slytherin slag and everyone knew it. Pansy seem to think that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but in reality she was short and on the plump side.

Draco replied with a sneer in his voice and a smirk on his face,

"I never went out with you in the first place. So I think I dumped you a while ago!"

Her mouth fell open, in complete shock, then she came back to her senses, shut her mouth and stormed down a corridor and around the corner.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, and followed Blaise to DADA.

a/n: okay, a twist is gonna happen in the next chapter or so, soo look forward to that x that will be out a weeks tops! So please review and keep on reading!

jolielf x x x


	15. DADA

**Expect The Unexpected**

**Chapter 15 – DADA**

Mia entered the classroom on her own, still grinning from the episode with Pansy and Draco, Pansys face was really funny when she stormed off. She was eager to see how Draco had reacted to the fight, she wondered if he was gonna be upset, not sure how close they really were.

The classroom was empty apart from her, she was at least fifteen minutes early, she didn't like staying at breakfast seeing as she didn't have anyone to talk too, it was very lonely. Startling her, the door opened and she looked up to see Draco walk in on his own. He smiled warmly at her and raised an eyebrow,

"Early?"

She looked at the clock,

"Just a bit,"

Draco walked over to her and sat next to her on the desk he took her hand and entwined her fingers. He looked ahead at the blackboard,

"I've missed you,"

Mia smiled,

"You saw me this morning at breakfast and when you woke up,"

Draco looked at her with puppy dog eyes,

"Yes, but I missed you. Anyway I need to talk to you, about Pansy," He grimaced as he said her name.

Mia raised her eyebrows,

"What about?"

"Well, did you see it? Did you see what happened?"

She nodded,

"It was pretty hard to miss! She was yelling pretty loudly."

Draco smirked, then scowled,

"Yeah, she can be like that. But I wanted to ask if you're okay?"

Mia frowned, and questioned,

"Why would I not be okay? Wouldn't it be me who should be asking you?"

Draco grinned and shook his head,

"Nah, I was glad to get rid of the skank, she was so unbelievably annoying."

"Who d'ya reckon the DADA teachers gonna be?"

Draco rolled his eyes and whispered in her ear,

"I don't care. I just want to be with you,"

They both leaned in and met in the middle, sinking into the kiss they heard a gasp from the doorway, they looked up to see Professor Trelawny with a shocked expression on her face.

"What? What's going on? Opposite houses, you hate each other!"

She said incredibly confused. Suddenly she went into a kind of trance, her eyes rolled back inside her head and she fell to the ground. Mia was about to walk over to her when Trelawny spoke,

"The prophecy states that as two opposites attract, the forces of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water will come together. Although they do not know it yet, they will defeat the most evil force on Earth, together they will stand divided they will fall."

Draco and Mia stared at each other, what the hell was the old bat on about? They shook their heads and watched as the teacher awoke and stood up,

"Sorry about that, must have tripped over something and hit my head, what were you saying?"

They frowned, did she not know what she had just said? She put it to the back of her mind, it probably didn't mean anything anyway.

"Never mind. Why are you here, anyway, professor? I thought you taught divination?"

She shook her head,

"Not anymore, I had an epiphany. I realised that I was never going to see anything in the crystal balls and that I was much better off in a more practical job. Also I want to see if I can be the one to break the bad spell on this job."

She laughed lightly,

"So your our new DADA teacher, then?"

"Yes, I guess you could call me that,"

She went to her desk and rummaged in a few of the draws. Draco and Mia glanced at each other and thought to each other,

'I don't think we're going to learn much this year,'

'I think you're right there!'

A few students started filing in, immediately Draco and Mia jumped apart, Mia sat at the front, with Draco at the back.

Mia noticed Harry and Ron come in, they shot glares at her and she felt herself wilt inside. She didn't turn to them or look at them and continued to rummage in her bag, looking for her quill.

She overheard a conversation beside her,

"Who's she?"

"That's Professor Trelawney, she teaches divination,"

"Then what's she doing here? This is Defence Against the Dark Arts isn't it? I haven't got the wrong class have I?"

"Calm down, look around you, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, they hate divination, don't you remember people talking about Hermione when she stormed out of the class in third year? Talking of Hermione Granger, why isn't she sitting with Harry and Ron?"

"I dunno, but it looks as though the lessons about to start,"

Mi looked up and saw Professor Trelawney standing at the front of the class waiting for them to quieten down. Once they were silent she began to talk in a matter of fact way, nothing like her normal voice,

"I'm Professor Trelawny, I'm going to be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. You're all probably thinking that I shouldn't teach this subject because I don't have the qualifications, but I do. I actually got higher in this subject than in divination for my n.e.w.t's, but when I got my premonition, I decided that divination should be my way of life. How foolish I was then. Right, let's take the register,"

Everyone looked at one another, amazed at how matter of fact she was being, she was almost like McGonagall. The former divination teacher delved into her draws and fished out a piece of paper and began calling out names,

"Abbot, Hannah," "Yes Miss,"

"Bones, Susan," "Yes Miss,"

"Boot, Terry," "Yes Miss,"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," "Yes Miss,"

"Granger, Hermione," "Yes Miss,"

"Longbottom, Neville," "Yes Miss,"

"Malfoy, Draco," "Yes Miss,"

"Perks, Sally-Anne," "Yes Miss,"

"Potter, Harry," "Yes Miss,"

"Turpin, Lisa," "Yes Miss,"

"Weasley, Ron," "Yes Miss,"

She put away the register and told the class to turn to page thirty-seven and wrote a title on the board, 'Defending yourself against the Imperious Curse," Mia's eyes widened, amazed she was diving into one of the three unforgivables.

Copying out the paragraph in the text book she dazed off thinking about what Trelawney had said, did it mean anything? Or was it just to freak them out? Could the people she was talking about be Draco and herself? Was that even possible? 'Defeat the most evil force on Earth' was that Voldemort? Or was their another being that was more powerful then him? Mia was confused, was that a true prophecy?

Suddenly the bell went and shocked her out of her daze, she packed up her things and left the classroom. Looking at her schedule she saw she had a free. Deciding that she would take a walk around the grounds, she dumped her stuff in her common room and walked through the entrance room and started walking down to her favourite tree, she settled herself down and looked across the lake.

Watching the swans glide through the water she relaxed, thinking about Pansy, Harry and Ron. From her becoming a Zabini a few friendships and relationships had been lost. After a while Mia realised that Harry and Ron not liking her didn't matter, she didn't care.

"Penny for your thoughts,"

Looking up she saw Draco smiling down at her, he sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, she snuggled her head against his chest and continued to gaze across the lake.

After about ten minutes, Draco broke the relaxed silence,

"D'ya reckon the thing that Trelawney said was true?"

"I can't decide what about you?"

"I think that it's true, I mean she looked like she was having a real premonition, or whatever it's called. But do you think that its already happened, or if its about to happen?"

Mia looked up at him, he was looking towards the castle, watching the owls fly out delivering post. He looked down and Mia deciding not to answer his question kissed him, he returned it gladly, embracing each other they massaged each others tongues lightly. They broke apart and lay back on the tree, cuddling once more. Both thinking about the prophecy, and both thinking exactly the same thing,

"**Is it about us?"**

a/n: sozzies that I took so long to update x once more I had a mental block :S x I welcome reviews!! ;) x

jolielf x x x


	16. The Elementals, Coming out of your shell

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 16 – The Elementals and Coming Out of Your Shell**

**Mia was exhausted, she had been pouring through book after book trying to find something about the Elementals, just something about the prophecy. Sitting in the library at three in the morning, she had decided to try one last book, 'Spirits and Prophecies, are they connected?' Looking down the contents she saw a chapter named 'Elements', she flicked to the page and read through four pages, to her amazement there was a page all about prophesised elementals. **

'**When an element or elements are included in a prophecy, something out of the ordinary has happened. Examples, Enemies are bonding, Death eaters helping muggle borns, things that aren't likely to happen.' **

**Well that would add up, thought Mia. **

**Deciding that she didn't want to stay in the library any longer she waved her wand and all the books she had taken out of the shelves put themselves back in their places. She picked up the book and walked back to her dorm, deciding to go to bed. Entering though the portrait hole she found Draco sitting on the floor with about fifty books spread around him, he looked up as she walked in and looked at the clock, ten past three.**

"**Where've you been, its three in the morning?"**

**She yawned, **

"**Library, researching. What are you looking for?"**

**His eyes shifted from Mia's face to the books,**

"**Umm,"**

"**Lemme guess, elemental prophecies?"**

**He nodded his head slowly,**

"**Why you were out so late? Library?"**

"**Yeah, did you find anything?"**

"**Not yet, what about you?"**

**She held up the book she had carried from the library,**

"**This one said something about it. Anyway I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted. Night,"**

**Mia began to walk away when Draco called her back,**

"**Don't think you're getting away that easily do ya? Come here,"**

**She walked over to Draco, he stood up, and kissed her fully on the lips, they broke apart and she smiled lazily at him.**

"**Night,"**

"**Night,"**

**Mia walked to her room, changed quickly into her pyjamas and got into bed, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.**

**Waking up, Mia saw the book she got out of the library the previous day, opening it she found the page about elementals.**

"**The elementals are people. It can be four people or two people, the elements will spread themselves evenly between the amounts. The elements are fire, wind, earth, and water. The powers will embed themselves into your brain and will become almost a part of you. When you get angry, perhaps if your element was fire, then you might accidentally harm someone by shooting fire blasts at them. Hopefully there will be someone around to teach you how to control your element/elements. The last recorded elementals were 1486 when Elizabeth Hougeston, Henry Gilstone, James Silton and Peter Drout found they were elementals, Elizabeth's element was Earth, Henry's element was fire, James was Wind and Peter's was Water. Even though they had the powers, they didn't need to use their powers, everything was at peace."**

**Mia stopped, she was gonna be late for breakfast if she didn't leave now, deciding she would tell Draco in Potions about the Elementals. Taking a shower she started singing one of her favourite songs, (a/n: by the way, this doesn't reflect her mood)**

Your subtleties  
they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
all I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
my minds unweaving  
maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

the walls start breathing  
my minds unweaving  
maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
it's better than being on your side

It's my fault when your blind  
its better that I see it through your eyes

all these thoughts locked inside  
now you're the first to know

when darkness turns to light

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Just a little insight will make this right

It's too late to fight

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

When darkness turns to light

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Just a little insight will make this right

It's too late to fight

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

**Getting out of the shower she heard Draco banging on the door,**

"**Get out of the bathroom!! I need a shower and breakfast is gonna finish in fifteen minutes!!"**

**Rolling her eyes she quickly dried herself off then magicked (sp?) some white skinny jeans, with a blue floaty top. Opening the bathroom door she saw a disgruntled Draco in front of her, his hair was messy, he looked cute. She also noticed that all he was wearing were boxers. Mia examined his toned stomach and tanned torso, he noticed what she was staring at, he raised an eyebrow then said smugly,**

"**Like what you see, Zabini?"**

**She smirked, when she brushed past him, she whispered seductively into his ear,**

"**You know it,"**

**Mia carried on walking not looking back, knowing that Draco was stock still, amazed at how Mia was coming, lets say, out of her shell. **

**After a quick breakfast Mia walked to the dungeons, once again alone. She had seen Harry and Ron arrive at breakfast she had picked up the remaining bit of toast and hurriedly left. Walking into Potions, she saw only a few were here, it had almost started to be a habit of arriving early. She sat at the back, swinging absentmindedly on the chair, leaning it against the wall. Too deep in thought, she didn't notice Harry and Ron sit down beside her, the raven haired boy tapped her on the shoulder,**

"**Hermione, Hermione."**

**She came to an abrupt stop and landed her chair on the cold stone floor. Looking up she saw Harry looking at her with concern and a grumpy Ron staring straight ahead at the blackboard, obviously not wanting to be a part of the conversation. **

"**Why are you sitting next to me? Why are you even talking to me?"**

**He frowned,**

"**Well, if your going to talk to me like that – "**

"**No wait!" **

**Mia caught back quickly, Harry chuckled at her foolishness,**

"**We wanted to apologise to you,"**

**Mia frowned,**

" '**We' ? Or just 'You' ?"**

**She gestured to how Ron was plaintively ignoring her. He poked him on the arm,**

"**Ron, you idiot! Apologise!"  
**

**He immediately turned towards the two and started to shout, making,**

"**Why? Why should I apologise to that Slytherin?!"**

**At this point the small amount of people in the dark classroom started to whisper to each other, Hermione Granger, was a Slytherin?**

"**Ron!" Mia's voice scolded him.**

**Harry groaned,**

"**You and your big mouth!"**

**Ron looked around the classroom at the people whispering, he then turned slowly back to look at Harry and Mia,**

"**Didn't they know?"**

**Mia shook her head, she looked furious. Ron bit back quickly,**

"**Well, they were going to find out anyway weren't they?!"**

**At this point Mia stood up,**

"**Of course they were going to find out! But not now you idiot! I cant believe you Ron! First you fight with me for becoming a," **

**She looked around the room, then in as quiet a voice as she could muster said,**

"**Zabini," **

**She resumed to her yelling,**

"**Then you proceed to reveal that I am an honorary Slytherin whilst trying to apologise to me! Haven't you caused enough trouble this week? Cant you just leave me alone?!"**

"**Well is it our fault for being in a mood with you!? Is it our fault that you never answered any of our owls?! Is it our fault that the way we find out about you staying at the Zabini's and with the Ferret!"**

**Harry suddenly stopped Ron,**

"**It isn't 'we' anything! I thought that it was going to be us apologising, for being such jackasses, not you blaming everything on Hermione!" **

**Well that shut Ron up. The boy-who-lived turned back towards Mia, his expression softened,**

"**Look, I want to say sorry, apparently not on Ron's behalf. And I hope you'll take us- I mean me back."**

**Mia looked at the hopeful boy, and the surly boy behind him. It was obvious that she was going to take them back; she needed someone to eat meals with and to go to classes with! Not only that, she could tell that Harry and Ron couldn't cope with their workload if she wasn't there to help. Smiling back at Harry's hopeful expression she launched herself at him, giving him a smothering hug, worthy of Mrs Weasley. **

**Sitting back down Snape entered the classroom; he brought an icy chill with him and started to write ingredients on the blackboard for the potion 'humour venenum'. **

**Mia paired up with Harry and through the entire making of the potion, he apologised constantly, it was doing her head in. Relieved when Draco started to speak to her (through thought waves)**

/i "How come your hanging out with Potter? I thought you two were fighting?

"**Well, he apologised,"**

"**What about the weasel?"**

"**He won't apologise,"**

"**Ah, I see," i/ **

**Mia looked up and saw Draco staring intently at her, his partner Theodore Knott was poking him, he needed to get what Draco was holding, it appeared to be some rats tails.**

** /i "I think someone's trying to get your attention," i/ **

**Draco turned to his side to see Theodore snatching the tails from him,**

** /i "Just look normal, carry on what you're doing, can't you multi-task?" **

"**Fine. Did you find anything about the prophecy?"**

"**Yeah, too long to inform you now, I'll meet you at lunch in the room of requirement," **

"**Okay, I'll see you there," i/ **

**a.n: okay im sorry for not updating that quickly but I have a big project in for Monday!! X x x x please keep reading and review!! X **

**jolielf x x x**


	17. Letters

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 17 – **

a/n: I've been called up in my slacking by a few of my reviewers, and I apologise! But I do have school work, (choosing GCSE options, and teachers are coming down hard) I have a speech thing for English which I'm freaking out about, I have to speak for five minutes about education in the 19th and 20th century, (If anyone has any good websites on that please PLEASE give them to me!!) Ooops just realised that in the chapter before, Draco was in Potions – he shouldn't have been!! I checked chapter 14... please don't kill me! I'm only human, I do make mistakes! haha

Anyways on with the story,

"So elementals have powers, earth, fire, wind, and water?"

Draco and Mia were standing in the room of requirement, she was informing him on what she had read. Still unbelieving Draco kept on going over the details.

Mia nodded,

"Yes. And they need to learn how to harness those powers."

His eyes widened,

"Does that mean that we'll be getting these powers? Like fire blasts, and gusts of wind?!"

Once again Mia nodded, slowly this time taking in what he'd just said,

"I assume so. That is if we are actually the elementals that Trelawney was on about. It's likely, but hopefully it isn't us."

She finished, trying to reassure Draco and herself. Looking at his worried expression she sat down on a chair that appeared usefully on cue. Sinking into its cushions she watched how his face gave away his feelings, confused, angry, annoyed, happy and put out were only a few of many expressions.

"Are you alright with this news, Draco?"

"I'm not sure. I need to take a walk."

Mia nodded, understanding. Although she never had any of these feelings when she found out, she could imagine what was going through Draco's head at that very moment. After about ten minutes of Mia staring at Draco while he stared off into space with a dazed expression on his face, he looked up and walked out the door abruptly, leaving Mia with her thoughts.

Getting back to the dorms, she decided to skip lunch and owl Blaise; she hadn't spoken to her brother in ages, and she wanted to find out if he was in any of her classes. She sat down at her writing desk and pulled out a scroll of parchment and her turquoise quill.

"_Dear Blaise, _

_Haven't spoken to you in ages! What classes do you take?! Haha! But seriously, do you take any of my classes? I have Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions and Charms. You might have been in Potions I suppose! I was a bit distracted..._

_Anyway I wanted to tell you that I have made up with Harry, and Draco and myself, have found out some astonishing news, I'll tell you next time I see you, cos I want to tell you in person. Do you have any frees when I do? I have one today after lunch, and a few later in the week. We should catch up. Does Louise(your girlfriend, is that her name?) go to Hogwarts?_

_Lots of Love_

_Mia x"_

She didn't feel like walking all the way to the owlery so she snuck into Draco's room, and went swiftly over to Dredge, his owl. Tying the letter to his leg, he nipped her on the neck affectionately, smiling at his sweetness she told him were to take the letter too, he flew out of the window and zoomed off around the castle. Looking around his room she noticed a few crumpled rolls of parchment under his bed, her suspicion getting the better of her she wondered over and picked them out from underneath the bed. Reading through one, her eyes widened and she sat down on Draco's silver green bed,

_Dear my little Dracey,_

_I loved our time tonight, can we do it again sometime? Maybe tomorrow in my dorm... _

_Anyway, I want to ask you why we have to pretend as though we hate each other? Who are we fooling, Dracy? I want to show our love for each other. And don't think I haven't seen your wondering looks to that Granger girl! I'm laughing to think that you actually like her, I bet its all to tease me, ey! Well I know why you're doing it, so you can stop now, I get the joke! Why did we have to stage that fight?_

_Hope we can meet up soon, I'll wear my black lacy underwear, that you like ;) _

_Pansy, your little flower... x x_

Mia reassuring herself, was sure that Draco would have replied that it wasn't a joke, and that he DID like Mia. Standing up, she composed herself and walked over to the door, thinking that Dredge would find her. On her way out she passed his writing desk, they was a piece of parchment on it, Draco must have been in a hurry and was too busy to post it. Wondering if Draco had been writing to Pansy to set her straight, she sat in the hard backed chair and read through the letter,

_Dear my little flower,_

_I would love to meet up with you soon, you free tonight? I know it's hard to hide our love, but we must take some precautions, some people won't approve, I can't tell you much more, but just trust me and you'll be fine. You found out my plan! What a smart little flower, how could I ever be attracted to a Mudblood? Ha, it makes me sick to think about it!! I'm sorry about staging that fight, but I had my reasons._

_So see you tonight in your room? _

_Be sure to wear that black little lace bra, you know how I love it!_

_Yours forever, Draco x_

She gasped, she couldn't believe it. Draco loved Pansy, so why was he basically dating Mia. Crumpling the letter a single tear ran down her beautiful cheek, her boyfriend, who seemed to be perfect was cheating on her. Mia didn't know how long she stayed in his room when Draco came back and found her crying on the chair by his writing desk.

"Whatevers the matter?"

When she didn't reply, he continued trying to cheer her up,

"Has one of your powers come? I never knew there was a rain power!"

He chuckled to himself with a smirk gracing his pale face.

Once again Mia didn't answer, but she had stood up and made to leave, Draco saw her actions and stopped her,

"Seriously what's wrong?"

She glared at him,

"You don't know what's wrong? Why don't you use that brain in your stupid little brain for once Malfoy!"

His expression immediately changed to a frown,

"Shut up. Why are you suddenly back to our insults?"

"Oh, like you don't know!"

"I DON'T know!"

Mia let out an exasperated sigh; it looks like she would have to explain to him, what he'd done. She thrust the letters into his face, the one that Pansy had written and the one that he had written as a reply. Before he had realised what they were she'd pushed past him and slammed her door. Throwing herself on her bed she tried to fall asleep and push all the thoughts out of her head, of what had just happened. She didn't worry about missing any lessons – the afternoon was a free period. Hearing Draco pounding on the door trying to explain himself pushed Mia further, getting up from her bed she grabbed her wand and soundproofed the entire bedroom. Noticing Dredge tapping soundlessly on her window she hurriedly opened it, letting the brown bird into the room, a bit disgruntled at being ignored he dropped the letter on her bed and left. Shutting the window behind the angry bird she noticed Harry and Ron sitting by the lake. Wondering what they were talking about she picked up the letter from her bed and read,

_Heya Mia,_

_It's good to hear from you. Why don't you sit at the Slytherins table!? Well, seeing as you've made up with Harry you have someone to sit with. Kinda wish you hadn't made up... then you could've sat with me and Draco! _

Hearing his name her insides squirmed, she knew one thing for sure, even if she hadn't made up with Harry she wouldn't have sat with Draco if her life depended on it.

_My lessons are Potions, (I guess you were too preoccupied to notice me!), Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. I have a lot of frees! It rocks this year doesn't it! More time to spend with my two favourite girls, you and Louise, who by the by DOES go to Hogwarts ;) You'll probably meet her, we've a few balls coming up, which I think you're supposed to be organising? _

Mia remembered Dumbledore saying something about that, they would probably have to organise some sort of ball soon, October one, and she was planning on making it a Halloween theme, that is if Draco agreed. But thinking about it she didn't care, probably would organise it without him, he won't be much help anyway. She resumed the letter,

_I'll send you an owl soon of when we can meet up. If you're desperate to talk to me we can always have a chat after dinner by the lake? If you want to, please reply to this letter. So what's this news about you and Draco? Is it good or bad?! I hope that it is good and that you are well. I sound so pompous! Starting to sound like dad,_

_Love ya_

_Blaise x_

_p.s. write home, mums going frantic with worry. Dunno why, I never write reassuring her that no-ones killed me! Ha x _

Smiling, she wrote a reply telling Blaise that she could wait, and that she was busy tonight. Which she wasn't, but she didn't want to be around Blaise, he might ask too many questions about Draco.

Deciding to read Hogwarts A History (her comfort book), to calm herself down she lay on her bed with her book. Just as she was reading more on the chamber of secrets she heard Draco's voice,

"Mia, please talk to me, take off the soundproofing!"

How the hell?! Then she remembered the telepathy,

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you,"

"I realised that! You lock your room, and soundproof it, so that I can't talk to you, I didn't imagine that you were mad at me!"

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated here. Go bore someone else you jackass,"

"Can I just explain myself?"

"No, I know enough, you made me like you, then you pretend to dump your skank girlfriend infront of all the seventh years, then you carry on seeing her and laugh at me behind my back, then you were planning to embarrass me or something when you get back together with your girlfriend!"

"What?!"

'Shit, that sounded so much better in my head.' Mia thought to herself, not sure whether it made sense.

"That didn't make any sense!"

"I don't care! I'm not talking to you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Mia thinking that Draco must have left by now, took of the charm and unlocked the door. As soon as she'd done that Draco came barging in and walked straight up to Mia and kissed her, immediately she pushed him away,

"Get off me, you cheater!"

"Hey, look I never said that we were dating!"

She glared at him,

"Then why did you keep kissing me and making me fall for you! Why?!"

He didn't answer, just kept looking haughtily in front, Mia was now as pissed off as ever,

"Just get out of my room you fucking bastard! I never want to see you or talk to you ever again! Leave!"

Draco stared at her then with a smirk on his face he said,

"At least Pansy was easier than you ever where."

With that he left the room leaving Mia in shock. Her little bubble of perfection had burst, locking the door behind him she lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep, this certainly wasn't the best start to the year.

a/n: aren't I evil! Haha I know! But come on they needed to have some sort of fight!! Haha x please review x and if any of you do know any sites about 19th and 20th century education please PLEASE tell me!! x

jolielf x x x


	18. Experiencing Powers

** b Expect The Unexpected**

**Chapter 18 – Letters and Powers /b **

Waking up the next morning Mia almost screamed, her pillow was covered in ice, so was half of her face. Completely shocked she tried to work out what had just happened. Grabbing her wand she cast a simple warming charm, the ice melted and she was able to move her face more easily. Trying to think about what happened last night, all she could think about doing on her bed was crying herself to sleep. Mia couldn't work out what had happened. Then she noticed a letter on her writing desk, she picked it up and read,

i Dear Miss Granger,

I have found out some astonishing news about yourself and Mr Malfoy. You of course already know, about the elements prophecy that Professor Trelawney was talking about. It turns out that you are the two that the prophecy was depicting, and you maybe experiencing your powers, unbeknownst to you of course. I've sent a similar letter to Mr Malfoy so he will be informed on this also. It will be highly unlikely if you don't have your powers by the end of the week. If you both have them I would like to start training you on how to use them, hopefully so that you won't use them unwisely.

Thank you

Professor Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witches and Wizards /i 

She was shocked that Draco and herself were the people in the prophecy, she never really believed that they were the people in it. But now it had been confirmed, by Albus Dumbledore, and whoever didn't trust him was not to be trusted.

Piecing together the ice on her bed and the powers it was more than likely that ice was one of her powers, deciding to test this theory she poured herself a glass of water from the bathroom, she came back into her room and placed it on the table.

She sat on her comfy armchair and stared at it, trying to make it freeze. Glaring at the glass of water trying to make it freeze was obviously not the right way to go about it. Reaching for the glass a sudden ice blast shot out the palm of her hand. In complete shock she stared at the glass now covered in ice, then at her hand, she started talking to herself,

"Wow! So I need to have my hand flat on to the glass and ice will come shooting out, wow!"

Trying again she unfroze the glass with her wand and sat back down this time she held her palm up to the glass and thought to herself,

b 'ICE' /b 

It worked! Yet again an ice blast came shooting out of her hand and onto the glass. Clapping happily to herself, she had mastered her first power yey! Little did she know it was going to be a lot harder than that...

Draco was sitting in his room contemplating what to do, Mia had found the letters underneath his bed and the one on his desk. Angry with himself for letting them be so easily discovered. He was angry at himself, he was angry at Pansy for sending him so many letters and he was angry at Mia for being such a drama queen. Breathing heavily glaring at his bed thinking of ways to set light to his pillow, his pillow suddenly set alight, burning in front of his eyes. Hurrying over he tried to blow it out, waving his hands in front of it, water started to trickle out of his pores, clinging to the flames soaking them, and blotting them out. Now all remained was a singed soggy pillow.

Astounded at what he had just done he stared at his hands. His eyes wide with shock, he looked back at his pillow and deciding to run a little test, to see if this was just a one time thing, or if it happened when he was angry. Draco picked up the letters and laid them on the floor, glaring at them, concentrating all of his anger about the Pansy, Hermione fiasco into flames, the papers gradually caught alight, one by one as he looked at them.

Realising he was going to have scorch marks on the floor he hurriedly waved his hands over the flames, as he'd done before, and slowly the water started coming, it started coming faster and faster as though bucket loads were coming, once he'd got control of the fire he scrunched his hands into balls and they stopped dripping.

i Dear Mr Malfoy,

I have found out some astonishing news about yourself and Miss Granger. You of course already know, about the elements prophecy that Professor Trelawney was talking about. It turns out that you are the two that the prophecy was depicting, and you maybe experiencing your powers, unbeknownst to you of course. I've sent a similar letter to Miss Granger so she will be informed on this also. It will be highly unlikely if you don't have your powers by the end of the week. If you both have them I would like to start training you on how to use them, hopefully so that you won't use them unwisely.

Thank you

Professor Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witches and Wizards /i 

"Well," he said to himself,

"If I was ever stranded on a desert island I think I would get along just fine, starting a fire to attract some attention, and I would survive on my own water,"

Smiling proudly to himself he laid back onto his bed staring smugly at his ceiling.

Sitting in the Great Hall with Harry eating breakfast she thought about what she was going to do. It sounded as though she would be training her powers with Draco, she certainly wasn't looking forward to that, she had decided not to tell Harry or Blaise about Draco's little secret. Thinking about him, she looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting next to Pansy with her basically sitting on his lap, drooling over him. Scowling she saw him look pointedly at her and smirk, Mia rolled her eyes and went back to eating her toast.

There was a big noise of wings and sure enough when she looked up she saw the owls coming in all with letters or some sort of a package attached to their legs. Faux the Phoenix, swept into the hall and a lot of people pointed, wondering who it was going too; surprised it landed in Draco's place and then immediately took off again and dropped a letter onto Mia's lap. Grabbing for it before Harry had a chance to ask what it was.

i Dear Miss Granger,

Like my first letter I have sent a similar one to Mr Malfoy. I wanted to ask you to come to the room of requirement after dinner, approximately half past seven? It is to help you along with your powers, which I've realised you seem to be experiencing. Could you bring your wand please, and try to be prompt, you will be training until nine o'clock, this will happen every school day and you'll have the weekends off.

Thank you,

Professor Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witches and Wizards /i 

Mia raised her eyes, looking at Malfoy who was also reading his letter. When she saw him frown she reckoned that he had realised they would be training together. Getting up she decided to be early to Transfiguration she needed to research on transforming an armchair into an elephant – it was a spell she was having difficulty with.

She bid Harry goodbye and left the Great Hall, sensing Malfoy's icy gaze on her movement. Shaking her head she made herself promise that she wouldn't think about him all day – at first thinking it easy she smiled to herself, little did Mia know it would be a hard promise to keep.

For Mia the day went too quickly isn't it odd, when you're dreading something time seems to speed up and when you're awaiting something time slows down. She had had Transfiguration, Potions – in which she ignored him and he ignored her), and Charms, with a free just after lunch. Realising that it was quarter past seven and she was still sitting in the common room – Draco was out, she ran to the kitchen, to ask for some food off of the house-elves. As she got there she tickled the pear, still out of breath from running so far, the portrait opened and she walked in, automatically dozens of house-elves ran towards her each one clawing for her hand, dragging her closer into the kitchen. Smiling at how helpful they are she said,

"Can you get me a chicken sandwich, please?"

Immediately the elves scattered and within seconds they presented Mia with a silver platter with at least ten chicken sandwiches. Amazed at the quickness of the elves she grinned down at the innocent little faces truly pleased to be so helpful.

"Thanks! I'm in a rush, got a meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

The elves smiled up, that was when she realised that Dobby was missing, searching she voiced her question,

"Where's Dobby?"

The elves started to mutter and one or two walked away briskly shaking their heads, Mia, worried that she had managed to once again offend them in some way, spoke quickly,

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

A soft looking elf came towards her and smiled slightly at her apology, she spoke in a quiet voice,

"I is Surpy miss, we don't like to talk about Dobby, you see miss, he left us. Looking for a job, so that Dobby would be a little well known, it sounds to me as though Dobby wanted to be in demand for work."

The little elf frowned at Dobbys behaviour, and then looked up at Mia who had a puzzled expression on her face. Realising that Surpy had finished Mia questioned Dobbys strange behaviour,

"But why did Dobby do that, I thought he liked it here?"

"That's what we thought, miss. Though houseleves is not allowed to think these things. Surpy heard that he went off into the night and never came back!"

At this point Surpys eyes were as big as saucers, Mia was watching in amazement at the story, checking the time she saw it was already twenty-five past seven she hurriedly thanked the elves for their help and ran out of the portrait, not stopping until she was out of breath outside the room of requirement. She paced infront of it thinking of a place to train her powers, and sure enough as she entered she saw Professor Dumbledore and Malfoy sitting on two comfortable armchairs discussing something. They looked up as she walked in and she felt uncomfortable as though she should say something, but thankfully Dumbledore saved her,

"Now that Miss Granger has arrived I would like to start."

The two heads nodded and Malfoy stood up, the furniture instantly disintegrated,

"Let the training begin!"

b a/n: I am sooo sorry that I took ages to update:s but my other story is in the making aswell – check that out btw!! Its called Together of Apart, some are never meant to be... anyway my excuse is that that story takes ages to update:! PLEASE PLEASE don't kill me!! anyway please continue reading and review:P

Jolielf x x x x


End file.
